


Без тебя меня нет

by Anidora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fantasy, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anidora/pseuds/Anidora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бойтесь своих желаний и стремлений, порой они могут осуществиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Псевдоисторическое AU. Не ищите сходства с реальностью.
> 
> Оборотни не влезли, пришлось Хейлам стать просто людьми )))
> 
> Автор предупреждает, что в тексте есть отношения, которые можно трактовать как инцест. Автор с такой точкой зрения категорически не согласен, но считает своим долгом предупредить читателей.

 

_Ты — мой закат. Ты — мой рассвет!_   
_Эта музыка — наш с тобою секрет!_   
_Время — пыль! Без тебя меня нет! (с)_

 

Раздавшаяся мелодия заставила Стайлза буквально подпрыгнуть и, поспешно схватив трубку, прижать ее к уху:  
  
      — Я слушаю. Да? Да! А меч уже достали? Конечно, я сейчас буду!  
  
      Захлопнув ноутбук и запихнув в рюкзак тетрадь, в которую он выписывал информацию, Стайлз буквально слетел по лестнице и, запрыгнув в верный джип, рванул к зданию музея. Джип не позволял развить действительно большую скорость, но сколько бы отец не предлагал сменить его, Стайлз не был готов променять свой джип ни на одну другую машину.  
  
      Припарковавшись и широко улыбнувшись охраннику, Стайлз пошел по хорошо знакомым коридорам. В последние три года он проводил тут больше времени, чем дома.  
  
      — Стайлз, я не ждал тебя так скоро, — Дитон улыбнулся и бережно закрыл толстый фолиант.  
  
      — Вы правда подняли меч из запасников?  
  
      — Да, но я же говорил тебе: нет никаких оснований предполагать, что меч принадлежал именно ему. Все хроники сходятся на другой версии. И, вообще-то, я хотел показать тебе кое-что другое.  
  
      Стайлз отмахнулся.  
  
      — Большая часть хроник после войны написана! Я уверен, что это его меч! И я хочу его увидеть! Все остальное может подождать!  
  
      Дитон сдался и поднялся из-за стола, прихватив с собой пропуск. Проще было удовлетворить любопытство Стайлза, чем насильно привлекать его внимание.  
  
      — Идем, он в реставрационной мастерской.  
  
      Коридоры музея были бесконечными и, главное, совершенно одинаковыми; незнающий человек мог плутать тут очень долго. Наконец они остановились перед нужной дверью. Стайлз уже едва не подпрыгивал на месте от нетерпения. Дитон поднял руку с пропуском, и тут сзади раздался голос его помощницы:  
  
      — Доктор, вас к телефону, это срочно! Что-то по поводу новой выставки!  
  
      Стайлз чуть не взвыл, глядя, как рука Дитона замерла прямо рядом с замком.  
  
      — Эй! Ну, давайте вы меня впустите, а сами пойдете к телефону! Можете даже запереть меня тут! Ну, пожалуйста!  
  
      — Хорошо. Но ты знаешь правила. — Дитон повел картой по замку и тот приветливо пискнул, моргая зеленой лампочкой.  
  
      — Да-да! Я все помню. Голыми руками ничего не трогать — только в перчатках, не пытаться что-либо стащить на память, не фотографировать без разрешения! — Стайлз толкнул дверь и буквально просочился в образовавшуюся щель.  
  
      — Я вернусь через десять минут, — успел крикнуть Дитон, прежде чем толстая дверь захлопнулась.  
  
      — Да можете не торопиться, — прошептал Стайлз уже больше для себя самого. Его окутывал самый прекрасный запах на свете. Пыль, немного древесины, и что-то еще, что сам Стайлз считал запахом древности.  
  
      На одном из столов лежал самый обычный меч, но при виде него у Стайлза перехватило дыхание. Он подошел ближе, жадно вглядываясь. Все было точно, как в книгах. Натянув на руки перчатки, Стайлз осторожно взял клинок в руки.  
  
      Прошедшие годы почти не отразились на этом шедевре оружейников. Идеальный баланс, правда, для руки Стайлза клинок был явно тяжеловат. Он ковался совсем под другую руку, которой верно служил, пока не оказался в могиле.  
  
      Пальцы Стайлза скользнули по рукояти и ощутили среди узора одну-единственную букву.  
  
      — Господи Боже, я был прав… — выдохнул Стайлз и, осторожно положив меч на стол, стянул перчатки, Дитон все равно не узнает, а он должен ощутить это без всяких преград.  
  
      Дернув плечами — рюкзак все же стоило снять, — нежно пробежавшись пальцами по рукояти, Стайлз вновь нашел букву. Доказательство его правоты, единственное в своем роде. Четко выведенная буква D. Обведя ее пальцем, Стайлз едва слышно шепнул:  
  
      — Дерек…  
  
      Перед глазами вдруг все раздвоилось. Стайлз пошатнулся, пытаясь обрести опору, но тело не желало его слушаться. Комнату заполонили цветные вспышки, отзывающиеся болью в голове, а потом все померкло, и Стилински провалился во тьму.  
  
  
  
      — И что с ним делать? — раздался совершенно незнакомый голос над Стайлзом. Черт, он что, и правда упал в обморок, словно изнеженная девица? Похоже, его увезли в больницу.  
  
      — Ну, можно добить и отправиться дальше.  
  
      Стайлзу категорически не понравилось ни предложение, ни голос человека, сделавшего его. Да и какой врач подобное предложит?!  
  
      — Нет, так нельзя делать! Это неправильно!  
  
      Вот предложение третьего голоса Стайлз был готов поддержать всеми возможными способами.  
  
      — Заткнись, МакКолл! Твоего мнения вообще никто не спрашивал!  
  
      Именно в этот момент Стайлз наконец обрел контроль над собственным телом и со стоном открыл глаза. Над ним стояли трое парней, судя по всему, его ровесников. Вот только одеты они были более, чем странно. Сапоги, штаны на завязках, плащи, но, главное, — все трое были вооружены мечами. Причем двое явно были готовы ими воспользоваться.  
  
      — Эй, парни, вы что делаете? — Стайлз счел за лучшее подать голос, но, как, впрочем, и в большинстве случаев, решение оказалось неверным. Теперь все трое смотрели на него, и дружелюбия в их взглядах точно не было.  
  
      — Кто ты такой? И что здесь делаешь? — кудрявый блондин, который только что пытался разнять своих спутников, теперь сам вытащил меч и приставил к его горлу.  
  
      — Эй! Не надо размахивать передо мной острыми железками! Вы сами кто такие?! — Стилински попытался отползти, но стукнулся затылком о дерево и, выругавшись, сел.  
  
      — Мое имя Айзек Лейхи, это Джексон Уиттмор и Скотт МакКолл, — он поочередно кивнул в сторону надменного красавчика и паренька со скошенной челюстью, — а теперь ответь ты! Кто ты такой?  
  
      Стайлз сглотнул и уставился на троих парней, стоящих перед ним.  
  
      — Это шутка, что ли? Тогда она глупая!  
  
      — Ты не понял вопроса? Айзек, кончай его и пошли! Уже вечереет. — Уиттмор окинул Стайлза презрительным взглядом.   
  
      — Эй, не надо меня кончать! Я Стайлз… Стилински. И я понятия не имею, что здесь делаю.  
  
      Третий парень едва слышно хмыкнул.  
  
      — Да, приятель, не повезло тебе с именем… Да и с фамилией не слишком.  
  
      — Да какая разница, как его зовут? Айзек, он точно шпион. Грохни его! — Уиттмор явно хотел все закончить.  
  
      — Постой, Джексон. — Айзек прикусил губу, и вдруг, глядя Стайлзу прямо в глаза, спросил: — Король или Принц? Отвечай! Живо!  
  
      — Принц, — выдохнул Стайлз, даже не раздумывая. Лейхи медленно кивнул и убрал меч в ножны.  
  
      — Мы отведем его в лагерь. Не нам решать, жить ему или нет. Вставай, Стайлз.  
  
      — Но это глупо! Если он шпион, он сможет выдать место расположения лагеря, — возмутился Джексон.  
  
      — Не думаю, что король не знает, где наш лагерь. Идемте! — Айзек вздохнул и накинул на голову капюшон.  
  
      — Вставай, — Скотт протянул Стайлзу руку, за которую тот охотно ухватился, поднимаясь.  
  
      — Знаешь, ты странно одет. — МакКолл окинул любопытным взглядом клетчатую рубашку, зеленую футболку со знаком Супермена, джинсы и кеды Стайлза.  
  
      — Тебе виднее, — Стилински поежился — в лесу было весьма прохладно. Хорошо хоть быстрый шаг помог согреться; Уиттмор и Лейхи явно не собирались их ждать.  
  
      Это все еще мог быть розыгрыш. Нет, ну, правда, откуда в наши дни взяться людям с мечами? Но оставался вопрос: кому было нужно так разыгрывать Стайлза?  
  
      В то, что это, похоже, действительно правда, Стайлз поверил, лишь когда увидел лагерь. Палатки, костры, люди, лошади, но, главное, — запах. Немытых тел, навоза и прочих малоприятных вещей. Он ударил по обонянию, как кувалда. Такое подделать все же сложно.  
  
      Айзек подошел к одному из солдат у костра.  
  
      — Его Высочество уже вернулся?  
  
      Тот лишь покачал головой и что-то негромко ответил. Лейхи опять закусил губу и, махнув рукой, поманил спутников за собой к двум самым большим палаткам.  
  
      — Куда он нас ведет? — поинтересовался Стайлз у Скотта, не забывая вертеть головой и стараясь запомнить как можно больше.  
  
      — К ее Высочеству. Если принца нет в лагере, то все решения принимает она, — охотно пояснил МакКолл.   
  
      Перед палаткой стояли двое солдат с алебардами, и если Айзека внутрь пропустили беспрепятственно, то остальным пришлось остаться снаружи.  
  
      Стайлз с любопытством крутил головой; если даже от удара он впал в кому, и все это не более, чем сон, насладиться им хотелось на сто процентов. Только вот для сна все казалось слишком реальным. Запахи, шум, солдаты, которые не выглядели героями и борцами за свободу, а казались самыми обычными усталыми людьми, в большинстве своем без печати интеллекта на лице. Хотя откуда бы взяться интеллекту; насколько Стайлз помнил, большую часть армии составляли обычные крестьяне.  
  
      Из палатки вышел Айзек и кивнул.  
  
      — Ее Высочество готова уделить тебе пару минут. Не забудь поклониться, говори четко и кратко.  
  
      Стайлз быстро кивнул и вошел в палатку. Внутри оказалось гораздо теплее, и пахло розами, но нотки навоза ощущались и тут.  
  
      — Айзек сообщил мне, что твое имя Стайлз. Скажи мне, откуда ты?  
  
      Стайлз обернулся. Сидящая в невысоком кресле девушка с распущенными черными волосами очень мало напоминала парадные портреты, к которым Стайлз привык. Принцесса была одета в простое платье, на ней не было никаких украшений, но от нее буквально шла сила. Лора Хейл была принцессой по крови, и перепутать ее с кем-либо еще было невозможно. Стайлз торопливо поклонился.  
  
      — Ваше Высочество, я родом… — парень слегка запнулся. Сказать, что он родился и вырос в этой стране было бы ложью, но всегда был запасной вариант. — Я родом с западных островов. Я много слышал о происходящем в вашем королевстве, и мое сердце позвало меня сюда.  
  
      — И зачем же оно позвало тебя сюда? — В голосе принцессы послышался смешок.  
  
      Стайлз судорожно перебирал возникающие в голове варианты, но решил остановиться на наиболее правдоподобном и правдивом.  
  
      — Я хотел узнать правду о происходящем здесь. Не из чужих уст, а увидеть своими глазами.  
  
      — Хорошо, тебе будет дозволено остаться, — медленно кивнула принцесса. —И я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что тебя ждет, если ты солгал мне, и прислан шпионить.  
  
      — Ваше Высочество, — Стайлз опустился на колено, — я готов присягнуть, если потребуется. Мои помыслы чисты, и я клянусь, что не замышляю ничего против его Высочества или Вас.  
  
      — Мы не будем спешить с выводами или клятвами. Ты можешь идти, Стайлз. Айзек позаботится о том, чтобы тебя разместили.  
  
      Стайлз поднялся на ноги, и тут рядом с палаткой послышалось конское ржание и шаги. Полог распахнулся, и Стилински замер, жадно впитывая картинку, о которой не мог и мечтать.  
  
      Все портреты, дошедшие до его дней, изображали принца Дерека либо еще совсем юным, во времена правления его царственных родителей, либо уже гораздо более зрелым, после коронации. Гражданская война забрала четыре года его жизни, превратив девятнадцатилетнего юношу в молодого мужчину. После окончания войны времени для портретов тоже не нашлось, первый из них был написан двумя годами позже. На нем, уже королю, Дереку было двадцать шесть, и он разительно отличался от себя самого в восемнадцать, когда был написан предыдущий.  
  
      Стайлз сейчас видел тот вариант, что находился в промежутке. Дерек Хейл в жизни оказался совсем не так суров, как на портретах. Широкоплечий, высокий, с четкими, скорее даже жесткими чертами лица, и все же необычайно красивый.  
  
      — Дерек, — принцесса поднялась из кресла и тут же оказалась в объятиях брата. Хейлы были очень сильно похожи: черные волосы передавались в их семье из поколения в поколение, так же, как и зеленые глаза. Только вот если у Лоры они напоминали изумруды, то у Дерека зелень смешалась с серостью, придав цвету загадочности.  
  
      Полюбоваться Стайлзу не дали — его дернули за руку, вытаскивая из палатки.  
  
      — Ты сам-то не мог догадаться, что нужно уйти? — буркнул вытащивший его Айзек.  
  
      — Нет, я и не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу принца, хотелось рассмотреть.  
  
      — Насмотришься еще. Ты будешь под присмотром, так что не делай глупостей. Ты меня понял?  
  
      Айзек дождался кивка и пошел вглубь лагеря, Стайлз старался не отставать. Они миновали ряд палаток, и Айзек вошел в крайнюю, пришлось последовать за ним.  
  
      Эта палатка очень отличалась от обители принцессы. Небольшая, с низким потолком — радовало, что можно встать в полный рост — и почти пустая. На одном из тюфяков сидел уже знакомый Стайлзу Скотт и что-то искал в седельной сумке.  
  
      — Скотт, по воле принцессы Стайлз будет с нами. Не спускай с него глаз и, — Айзек поморщился, — найди ему нормальную одежду.  
  
      — Хорошо, — Скотт выглядел немного опешившим, но не спорил. Айзек еще раз окинул Стайлза взглядом и вышел.  
  
      — А он суров, — вырвалось у Стилински само собой.  
  
      — Угу, ему положено. Он правая рука принца, — кивнул Скотт. Стайлз с трудом сдержался, чтобы не ответить глупое «я знаю», и лишь окинул палатку взглядом.  
  
      — Небогато тут у тебя.  
  
      — Ты о чем? — Скотт поднялся. — У меня лучше, чем у других — есть все, что нужно. Пойдем, я покажу, где ты можешь умыться и взять одеяло.  
  
      — Давай, — Стайлз охотно согласился. Ему было очень интересно посмотреть на быт простых солдат.  
  
      Этот самый быт привел Стайлза в состояние шока. Пользуясь затишьем, солдаты спали рядом с кострами, на которых варилось что-то крайне неаппетитное, их товарищи хохотали, из протекающей неподалеку реки черпали воду, в ней же стирали и поили лошадей. Из отхожих рвов смердело до невольно исторгнутой слезы, но, похоже, что никого, кроме Стайлза, это все не беспокоило.  
  
      — Слушай, Скотт, ты меня прости, конечно, — Пользуясь тем, что большая часть солдат осталась позади и стало возможно хотя бы дышать, Стайлз тут же заговорил. — Я никак не могу вспомнить твой род.  
  
      — А, вот о чем ты думаешь, — Скотт хмыкнул. — Не напрягайся, я не из них, я обычный охотник.  
  
      — Но ты же был с Айзеком и Джексоном, — поразился Стайлз.  
  
      — Да, но мы ходили в разведку. А эти два высокородных в лесу и потеряться могут, — охотно пояснил Скотт.  
  
      — Но Айзек с тобой общается, меня вот поручил. И потом, ты зовешь его по имени.  
  
      — Угу, а еще я ел с ним из одного котла и спал с ним под одним плащом. Но при этом он все равно этот, как его, граф, а я — просто охотник.  
  
      — Герцог, — поправил Стайлз на автомате, и, поймав удивленный взгляд, лишь пожал плечами. — Айзек Лейхи герцог, не граф.  
  
      — А какая разница? Что Айзек, что Джексон, все равно.  
  
      Стайлз рассмеялся, не удержавшись.  
  
      — А Джексон знает, что по-твоему они с Айзеком одинаковые?  
  
      Скот почесал макушку — она у него было хотя бы чистой; в отличие от солдат Скотт явно мылся, хотя бы иногда.  
  
      — Не знаю, а это так важно?  
  
      — Ну, вообще-то, да. Герцог Лейхи — кузен принца и принцессы, и сейчас он — один из претендентов на трон. А Джексон Уиттмор — только лорд, ну, и рыцарь, конечно, а это значит, что он владеет землями, имеет место и голос в совете, но титула как такового у него нет, — охотно пояснил Стайлз.  
  
      — То есть Джексон не имеет права ходить тут петухом? — обрадовался Скотт.  
  
      — Ну, технически — имеет, — Стайлзу пришлось его разочаровать. — Насколько я знаю, он командует частью армии принца.  
  
      — А ты-то откуда все это знаешь? — в голосе Скотта явно скользнула нотка подозрения.  
  
      — Я читал, Скотт, — Стайлз широко улыбнулся.  
  
      — А ты умеешь? — подозрение тут же исчезло, Скотт пригорюнился. — А вот моей маме сказали, что меня проще научить петь, чем читать.  
  
      — Ничего, мой учитель тоже так говорил, — хмыкнул Стайлз, — но после беседы с моим отцом он резко поменял свое мнение.  
  
      — То есть ты тоже аристократ? — Скотт вел его все глубже в лес.  
  
      — Ну, можно и так сказать. Скотт, ты прости, но куда мы идем? Что-то меня это уже напрягает.  
  
      — Хотел показать тебе вот это. — Скотт раздвинул кусты, за ними оказалась полянка с ручейком. — Не вздумай пить воду из реки.  
  
      — Эй! Я и не собирался! Я что, похож на дурака? — возмутился Стайлз; Скотт окинул его взглядом.  
  
      — В таком виде — больше на шута, но это поправимо!  
  
      Оказалось, что до лагеря не так уж и далеко. Разыскав для Стайлза плотное шерстяное одеяло, они вернулись в палатку, где уже лежали сверток с одеждой и сапоги.  
  
      — Это мне, что ли?  
  
      — Да, у вас с Айзеком примерно один размер, одевайся, а то на тебя люди глазеют, — Скотт вышел на улицу.  
  
      Стайлз вздохнул и стянул рубашку. Одежда оказалась поношенной, но чистой. Без пуговиц оказалось весьма непросто, а надевать под шерстяные штаны кальсоны было слишком для Стайлза, поэтому он предпочел остаться в собственных семейниках. Носки тоже пришлось оставить, зато сапоги сели как влитые. Единственное, о чем жалел Стайлз, накинув на плечи простой плащ, это об отсутствии зеркала. Хотелось увидеть, как это все смотрится на нем.  
  
      В то, что это сон или кома, верилось все меньше, но тогда вопросов становилось только больше. Думать о том, как он все же сюда попал, Стайлз не собирался. Он запихнул одежду в рюкзак и проверил на всякий случай мобильник, который ожидаемо продемонстрировал отсутствие сети и наполовину севшую батарею, Стайлз вздохнул и отключил его. Где здесь искать розетку?  
  
      Ситуация, конечно, была странной, но Стайлз старался искать в ней плюсы. Кому еще из ученых удавалось увидеть средневековье своими глазами? Да Стайлз, можно сказать, был счастливчиком!

 


	2. Chapter 2

Плюсы превращались в минусы буквально на глазах. Лишенный привычных удобств, Стайлз бесконечно страдал. Душ, унитаз, чайник, чай, книги, мягкая и теплая постель, интернет, электричество — все это тут было недоступно. Умываться холодной водой, не иметь возможности почистить зубы и помыться, есть какую-то странную кашу и грубый хлеб. По ночам спать на колючем тюфяке из соломы и замерзать под не менее колючим одеялом. Как спят солдаты на улице, Стайлз даже думать не хотел. Ему было непередаваемо скучно. Ни принца, ни принцессы Стайлз больше не видел. Периодически на горизонте мелькал Айзек, но этого было слишком мало. Скотт охотно делился с ним своими обязанностями, но помогать новому приятелю возиться с лошадьми, коих было неимоверно много, Стайлзу совсем не улыбалось.  
  
      — Черт, как-то холодно для июля, тебе так не кажется? — Стайлз поежился; утром поднялся просто ледяной ветер, и думать о том, чтобы, как Скотт, сунуть руки в холодную воду и умываться, не хотелось.  
  
      — Ну, для июня может и да, — Скотт фыркнул, поднимаясь на ноги, — а для сентября в самый раз.  
  
      — Сентября? — Стайлз удивленно замер. Он, конечно, мало в чем сейчас был уверен, но когда он выходил из дома, там, в своем времени, на дворе точно был июль.  
  
      — Угу, лето уже кончилось, скоро начнутся дожди.  
  
      — Скотт, подожди, постой, — Стайлз ухватил приятеля за рукав. — Какое сейчас число?  
  
      МакКолл пожал плечами.  
  
      — Понятия не имею. Спроси у Айзека, он должен знать.  
  
      Стайлз охотно воспользовался советом. Айзек смотрел на него так, будто Стайлз потребовал у него план генерального сражения, но дату все же назвал.  
  
      Стайлз влетел в палатку, которую они по-прежнему делил со Скоттом, и вытащил из рюкзака свою тетрадь. Надежную, массивную, в кожаной обложке. Эту тетрадь Стайлзу подарил отец, когда узнал о его увлечении. Листая страницы с собственными записями, распечатками карт и статей, Стайлз, наконец, дошел до нужного места. Быстро пробежался взглядом по странице и облизнулся.  
  
      — Не может быть… 19 сентября… О, боже.  
  
      — Стайлз! Ты зачем убежал? Знаешь же, Айзек мне голову оторвет, если я не буду рядом с тобой!  
  
      Скотт крайне вовремя вошел в палатку. Стайлз развернул карту, приклеенную к странице. Карта была самой подробной из всех существующих в его времени. Стайлз в свое время убил почти три месяца, собирая все возможные данные, но результат того стоил. Доктор Дитон его старания оценил, и копию карты разместили в витрине, связанной с битвой. Там же, на мониторе, показывали и созданную Стайлзом модель битвы.  
  
      — Скотт, послушай меня. Я не хочу знать никаких секретов или планов. Ты можешь мне просто показать на этой карте, где мы сейчас находимся?  
  
      — А что это? — Скотт с любопытством указал на значки, изображающие солдат и всадников.  
  
      — Не важно! Скотт, мы сейчас где?  
  
      Скотт пожал плечами, окинул карту взглядом и указал место чуть южнее этих самых значков.  
  
      — Где-то тут. А что?  
  
      Стайлз сглотнул, он все еще не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. Мало того, что его закинуло в средневековье, да еще и буквально через пару дней должна была состояться одна из важнейших битв в этой войне.  
  
      — Если ты прав, Скотт, тогда это значит очень многое. Например, то, что буквально завтра нам отдадут приказ собираться и двигаться на юг.  
  
      — Зачем? — Скотт удивленно посмотрел на Стайлза. А тот закрыл блокнот и убрал его в рюкзак.  
  
      — Затем, что сегодня, друг мой, четырнадцатое сентября, а через пять дней состоится крупное сражение. И мы с тобой там точно будем.  
  
      Стайлз никак не мог понять, что же он чувствует: восторг или ужас. Хватало и того, и того, но все это было разбавлено изрядной долей предвкушения. А что в итоге победит, Стайлз надеялся узнать чуть позже.  
  
  
  
      Скотт ему, естественно, не поверил. А зря: буквально на следующий день армия снялась с места. Слава богу, Стайлзу идти пешком не пришлось — Скотт умудрился отыскать для него смирного и явно старенького коня, но Стайлз не видел причин жаловаться. Пешком явно было бы хуже.  
  
      Рассвет 19 сентября Стайлз встретил в седле рядом со Скоттом. МакКолла оставили в тылу. Отряд примерно в сотню человек был крайним резервом, который принц оставил на случай совсем уж неблагоприятного исхода. Хотя Стайлз точно знал, что этот самый резерв не пригодится. Холмистая местность, заросшая лесами, была отличным наблюдательным пунктом; по крайней мере, с той точки, которую нашел Стайлз, открывался замечательный вид на долину у подножья холмов.  
  
      В долине было на редкость многолюдно. С одной стороны, ближе к ним, стояла армия принца, с другой, вдали — армия короля. Стайлз прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть гербы на развевающихся знаменах.  
  
      — Ты в них разбираешься? — Скотт, после побега Стайлза в палатку, старался ни на шаг от него не отставать. Стайлз не был против: болтать он любил, а общаться с самим собой было откровенно скучно.  
  
      — Да. А ты разве нет?  
  
      — Ну, немного. Знамя принца отличу от остальных. Там же волк в короне?  
  
      — Волчица, — на автомате поправил Стайлз. — Герб Хейлов — это голова воющей волчицы, а над ней королевская корона. Под таким сражается Дерек. Герб Питера, он вон там, прямо по центру. — Вытянув руку, Стайлз показал на богато вышитое знамя.  
  
      — Но он другой, — Скотт чуть приподнялся и всмотрелся в рисунок.  
  
      — Да, другой. Ты вообще знаешь из-за чего у них все проблемы?  
  
      — Ну, — Скотт пожал плечами, — после смерти королевы Питер захотел корону и поднял бунт. Вот они и воюют.  
  
      Стайлз усмехнулся. Если бы все было так просто.  
  
      — Не совсем. После того, как королева Талия вместе с супругом погибли, ее законной наследницей стала принцесса Лора, но она отказалась от короны.  
  
      — Но это же глупо? — Скотт выглядел очень озадаченным; видимо, в его голове не укладывалось, как кто-то в здравом уме может отказаться от короны.  
  
      — Видишь ли, Скотт, есть такой маленький неписаный закон. Принцессе, чтобы взойти на трон, нужно быть замужем. Считается, что править женщина может, а вот управлять армией — нет. Думаю, ее высочество просто не была готова к замужеству. Следующим претендентом на трон стал принц Дерек, как ее младший брат. Но как раз тут и вмешался Питер. Формально они равны в правах на престол. Дерек — младший брат принцессы Лоры, а Питер — младший брат королевы Талии. К тому же Питеру тогда было почти тридцать, и он не один год участвовал в заседаниях Совета и управлении государством. Дереку было только девятнадцать, и он в государственных делах фактически не участвовал, его растили воином, а не королем. Примерно это Питер и заявил Совету. Лора возразила, напоминая, что она отреклась от престола в пользу брата, а не дяди. Формально, Совет должен был склониться на сторону Лоры и короновать принца Дерека. Но тут вмешался барон Арджент.  
  
      Скотт нахмурился и покачал головой.  
  
      — Я о таком не слышал совсем, даже от Айзека и Джексона.  
  
      — Это неудивительно, — Стайлз улыбнулся. — Титул барона фактически купил отец Джеральда Арджента у тогдашнего короля. Ардженты всегда были торговцами, успешными, богатыми, но не знатными. А корона очень нуждалась в деньгах. И тот факт, что его титул куплен, а не выслужен, Джеральду забыть не дают. Собственно, Джеральд воспользовался выпавшим шансом. Он предложил Питеру свою помощь и деньги в качестве приданого своей дочери Кейт. Питер тоже очень хорошо понимал, что его равенство с Дереком лишь условно, и реальных шансов стать королем у него немного. Собственно, Питер женился на Кейт Арджент, а Джеральд в свою очередь купил нужные Питеру голоса в совете. После чего Питера Хейла короновали.  
  
      — Подожди, но я думал, Питер получил корону незаконно, и он мятежник!  
  
      Стайлз усмехнулся.  
  
      — Нет, Скотт, это мы с тобой сражаемся на стороне мятежника. Дерек и Лора отказались признать дядю королем. Армия принесла присягу Дереку, началась война. Знать разделилась на два лагеря. Те, что моложе, встали на сторону Дерека; почти все, входящие в Совет — на сторону Питера. А что касается герба Питера — это одно из условий Джеральда. Видишь, волчица и корона заключены в круг с лучами, а под кругом — стрела, скрещенная с мечом? Это герб дома Арджентов. Стрела и меч в солнечном круге. Теперь это часть королевского герба. Между прочим, подобное очень не нравится многим дворянам из старых родов.  
  
      — То есть, Дерек не имеет права на трон? — Скотт, видимо, запутался.  
  
      — Имеет. Даже больше, чем Питер. Но доказать это Совету он не сможет. Остается сражаться за свою корону.  
  
      Внизу затрубили, подавая сигнал к наступлению, с другой стороны поля донесся точно такой же. Стайлз возбужденно облизнул пересохшие губы. Раньше об этом он только читал. При всей его фантазии представить происходящее в полной мере представить было сложно. Сияющая броня рыцарей, тусклые кольчуги простых воинов, ржание сотен лошадей. Хотя, честно говоря, Стайлз представлял происходящее более масштабным. Стоило сделать скидку на куда меньшее количество людей, живущих в королевстве. Это по меркам современного мира армии казались скромными, но здесь и сейчас тысячи воинов являлись грозной силой. А учитывая, что порох, а с ним и огнестрельное оружие, еще не изобрели, многое зависело от силы духа этих людей и опыта их командиров.  
  
      — Стайлз? — Скотт приподнялся на стременах. — Там что, знамя Айзека?  
  
      — Нет, это не Айзек, — Стайлз покачал головой. Он слишком сильно увлекся собственными фантазиями и совсем забыл, что лишь для него происходящее — история; для остальных это была жестокая междоусобная война. Война, где племянник сражался против своего дяди, брат шел на брата, а сыну приходилось воевать с отцом.  
  
      — Но я уверен, что это знамя Айзека, — Скотт нахмурился.  
  
      — Это знамя герцога Лейхи. На нашей стороне под ним Айзек, а на той — его отец. Здесь все непросто.  
  
      — Так объясни! — Скотт порой становился упрямее мула. Стайлз вздохнул, пытаясь сообразить, как лучше донести до крестьянского мальчишки сложности дворянских родословных.  
  
      — О том, что Хейлы и Лейхи состоят в давнем родстве, ты знаешь?  
  
      Скотт кивнул, и, приободрившись, Стайлз продолжил. На поле боя пока не происходило ничего интересного. Сейчас глашатай зачитывал принцу Дереку волю дядюшки, согласно которой Лоре и Дереку предлагалось сложить оружие и присягнуть Питеру, как королю. Лоре предлагалось удалиться в монастырь, где ей предписывалось замаливать свои прегрешения и грехи своего брата. Дереку предлагалось отправиться на северные границы и охранять королевство в меру своих сил. Разумеется, младшим Хейлам предстояло отречься от трона. Единственное, что было интересно Стайлзу: правда ли Питер верил в то, что его племянники согласятся на подобные условия. Но так как узнать этого было не дано, можно было попробовать удовлетворить любопытство Скотта.  
  
      — Знамя Лейхи очень похоже на королевское, только на нем изображена белоснежная волчица, и корона не над, а под ней. До недавнего времени это родство считалось просто формальностью. А потом восемнадцатилетняя Талия Хейл выбрала себе в супруги Томаса Лейхи. Согласно обычаю, Томас после свадьбы стал Его Высочеством Томасом Хейлом, так как сын герцога по положению ниже принцессы крови. А когда Талия взошла на трон, согласно ее воле Томаса короновали, и он стал Его Величеством. Это, собственно, лирика, — Стайлз не на шутку увлекся; он всегда любил рассказывать, а Скотт оказался весьма внимательным слушателем. — У Томаса была старшая сестра — Катарина. Она являлась наследницей их отца, так как по законам королевства, думаю, ты знаешь, что дочери в правах наследования равны с сыновьями. Катарина вышла замуж значительно позже. Ее супругом стал младший сын одного обедневшего семейства, но, естественно, после свадьбы он стал герцогом Лейхи.  
  
      — А при чем тут все это? — Скотту явно тяжело давались подробности из жизни дворян.  
  
      — Это важно, — Стайлз улыбнулся. — Герцогиня скончалась, когда Айзеку едва минуло шесть лет. Новым герцогом стал его старший брат Камден. А вместе с этим титула лишился их отец.  
  
      — Что? Это как? Он же был герцогом! — Скотт выглядел окончательно запутавшимся.  
  
      — Он был мужем герцогини, — Стайлз старался объяснять как можно проще, — и после ее смерти вновь стал никем. Точнее, он остался отцом герцога, но с Камденом ему так и не удалось найти общий язык. Старший брат Айзека, судя по всему, несмотря на юный возраст, был самостоятелен и с отцом во многом не соглашался. Год спустя в их семье случилась новая трагедия: Камден упал с лошади во время охоты и сломал шею. Герцогом стал семилетний Айзек. Я так понимаю, что никаких проблем у них с отцом не было до тех пор, пока Айзек вдруг не взбрыкнул и не принес присягу Дереку вопреки воле своего отца. В свою очередь, король Питер предложил герцогскую корону отцу Айзека в обмен на присягу. Тот, естественно, охотно согласился.  
  
      — И что теперь? Они с Айзеком будут сражаться?  
  
      Стайлз пожал плечами — ну не мог же он сказать Скотту, что отец Айзека сегодня падет, хорошо хоть не от руки собственного сына. Окинув взглядом окрестности, Стайлз пораженно замер.  
  
      — Скотт, что тут делает принцесса?  
  
      Скотт повернулся туда, куда указывал Стайлз. На небольшом возвышении, в окружении преданной стражи, на коне сидела Лора.  
  
      — Очевидно, хочет увидеть победу своего брата, — Скотт равнодушно пожал плечами.  
  
      Стайлз бросил взгляд вниз — переговоры закончились полным провалом, и Дерек, во главе своей армии, выдвигался вперед. Что будет дальше, Стайлз знал: буквально через пару минут Айзек двинет в бой правое крыло армии… и это станет концом, потому что принцесса была совершенно не там, где должна была.  
  
      — Разве принцесса не командует лучниками?  
  
      Скотт посмотрел на него как на умалишенного и покачал головой.  
  
      — Нет. Принцесса не участвует в сражениях, на то она и принцесса.  
  
      — Твою же мать! — Стайлз пришпорил коня и поскакал к месту, где была принцесса. Большая часть жителей королевства знать не знала о том, как происходила эта битва, но вот о том, что стало переломным моментом, знали все представительницы слабого пола. Знали именно потому, что одна из них в этот день перестала быть слабой и по сей день вдохновляла девушек и женщин даже в самых безвыходных ситуациях.  
  
      Солдаты, стоило Стайлзу приблизиться, тут же схватились за оружие.  
  
      — Стой! — их капитан вышел вперед, но как раз он Стайлзу был не интересен.  
  
      — Ваше Высочество, капитан лучников послушается вашего приказа?  
  
      Лора окинула Стайлза и остановившегося рядом с ним Скотта удивленным взглядом.  
  
      — Да, мой приказ равен приказу брата.  
  
      — В таком случае, если Вы хотите, чтобы Ваш брат сегодня получил корону, а не лишился головы, следуйте за мной!  
  
      Стайлз дернул поводья, направляя коня к лощине, где должны были стоять лучники. Ну, не совсем лучники — небольшой отряд таких же, как и Скотт, охотников и самоучек.  
  
      Очевидно, было в его тоне что-то такое, что принцесса, не раздумывая, последовала за ним.   
  
      Стайлз пришпорил коня и попытался прикинуть, сколько времени у них в запасе. Выходило, что его нет совсем.  
  
      На поляну они все буквально влетели. Стайлз спрыгнул с коня и нашел взглядом капитана лучников.  
  
      — Эй! Послушайте, — Стайлз оглянулся: Лора была достаточно близко, чтобы услышать его, — буквально через несколько минут вон из-за того холма выйдут всадники. Они должны ударить в левое крыло армии принца и тем самым остановить атаку.  
  
      — О чем идет речь, Ваше Высочество? — Капитан лучников непонимающе смотрел то на Стайлза, то на принцессу.  
  
      — Ваше Высочество, — Стайлз обернулся к Лоре, — если им удастся это сделать, шансы Вашего дяди на победу значительно возрастут.  
  
      Лора чуть прищурилась и кивнула:  
  
      — Делайте то, что он говорит!  
  
      Стайлз облегченно вздохнул и повернулся к капитану. Тот, немолодой уже мужчина, явно побывавший не в одном десятке сражений, однозначно лучше разбирался в реальных битвах.  
  
      — Нужно перейти на вон те два холма, с них будет удобнее стрелять. — Стайлз указал на скалистые пригорки.  
  
      — Хорошо, выдвигаемся. Сколько их будет? Ты знаешь? — Капитан явно не привык тратить время понапрасну, и за это Стайлз был ему особенно благодарен.  
  
      — Около сотни. — А какой смысл врать?  
  
      Капитан нахмурился:  
  
      — У меня всего четыре десятка, нам не справиться с сотней всадников. Доводилось держать в руках лук?  
  
      — Да, — Стайлз не слишком охотно кивнул, но на его нежелание вмешиваться никто, похоже, внимания не обратил.  
  
      Подчиняясь приказу, лучники сменили позицию. Как оказалось, луков и стрел в запасе было достаточно, не хватало лишь людей, умеющих ими пользоваться. Сам Стайлз смотрел на выданный ему лук едва ли не с ужасом. Подошедший Скотт коснулся его плеча.  
  
      — Что случилось? Ты же умеешь стрелять?  
  
      — Да, — Стайлз честно попытался натянуть тетиву, получалось с трудом, — но меня учили совсем на другом. Мой лук был намного легче, и натягивать его было проще.  
  
      — Ничего, давай покажу, — Скотт встал рядом, наглядно демонстрируя, как нужно натягивать тетиву; Стайлз старательно копировал.  
  
      Стрельбу он никогда особо не любил и обучался ей только из-за необходимости. Дома Стайлзу удавалось попасть в мишень хорошо, если раза три из десяти, и уж точно ему не доводилось стрелять в людей.  
  
      — Ты точно уверен, что их будет сотня? — Скотт явно переживал.  
  
      Стайлз пожал плечами, глядя на то, как стражи принцессы меняют мечи на луки.  
  
      — Почти уверен. Может больше, может меньше. А что?  
  
      — Просто боюсь, нам с ними не справиться, — честно признался Скотт.  
  
      — А нам и не надо. — Стайлз смотрел на кромку леса. Сбоку раздавались крики и лязг оружия, но битва сейчас отошла для него на второй план. Хуже всего было то, что всадники явно запаздывали.  
  
      — Как это не надо? Ты же сам сказал, что мы должны их остановить! — Скотт пораженно смотрел на Стайлза, а тот лишь пожал плечами. Он точно не собирался объяснять Скотту, что продержаться нужно лишь до того момента, пока не подоспеет сир Уиттмор со своим отрядом. Тем более что внизу наконец-то показались всадники.  
  
      Стайлз покосился на капитана, который поднял руку, выжидая, пока не покажется большая часть отряда. Лучники приготовились к стрельбе. Стайлз трясущимися руками наложил стрелу на тетиву; идея о стрельбе по живым людям или даже лошадям ему все еще категорически не нравилась. Прикрыв глаза и глубоко вздохнув, он вызвал в памяти образ своего учителя. Стрельба Стайлзу далась далеко не сразу: он слишком спешил, не мог сосредоточиться. Так было до тех пор, пока Финсток не произнес магическую фразу: «Стилински, ты можешь быть хорошим лучником. Просто отключи мозги и доверься телу. Оно лучше знает, что и как сделать».  
  
      Открыл глаза Стайлз как раз вовремя. Капитан махнул ладонью и в ничего не ожидающих всадников полетели стрелы. Закричали люди, заржали от боли лошади, отряд рассыпался, пытаясь понять, откуда по нему стреляют.  
  
      Стайлз сжал зубы и выпустил стрелу. Та благополучно взмыла в небо и вонзилась в землю у основания холма. Чертыхнувшись, Стайлз вновь натянул тетиву. Следующая стрела пролетела над головой одного из всадников, чего тот, похоже, даже не заметил.  
  
      Еще раз глубоко вдохнув, Стайлз сосредоточился на кончике стрелы. Стрела — это не просто палка с перьями, это продолжение его руки. Ему ведь не нужно думать для того, чтобы направлять свою ладонь туда, куда хочется. Значит, и стрела полетит куда нужно. Натянув тетиву, Стайлз выдохнул, отпуская третью стрелу в полет. Всадник, еще недавно пытавшийся усмирить свою лошадь, взмахнул рукой и упал на землю.  
  
      Сглотнув и повторяя как мантру мысль о том, что это просто мишени, а не живые люди, которые лично ему ничего не сделали, Стайлз выпускал стрелу за стрелой. Далеко не все выстрелы были столь удачны, но откровенного позора как с первой больше не случалось.  
  
      Врезавшиеся в бок отряда рыцари стали для Стайлза неожиданностью. Хоть он и знал, что именно так и будет, но по его ощущениям прошла всего минута, ну две. Опустив лук, он наблюдал, как рыцари Уиттмора добивают неприятельский отряд.  
  
      — Это все? Или будут еще нежданные атаки? — сзади раздался голос принцессы. Обернувшись, Стайлз покачал головой. Лицо Лоры было жестким, а взгляд ледяным.  
  
      — Арестуйте его и отведите в мою палатку! — Развернув лошадь, принцесса поскакала вниз к лагерю.  
  
      — Что? Зачем? — Скотт явно не понимал происходящего, Стайлз только покачал головой, отдавая ему лук.  
  
      — Все нормально. Скотт, она правильно поступает.  
  
      Стайлз шагнул к ожидавшим его рыцарям и позволил увести себя.


	3. Chapter 3

Принцесса отдавала приказы ожидавшим её лекарям. Для всех было очевидно, что бой близится к завершению. Войска короля Питера, несмотря на все усилия командиров, обратились в поспешное бегство: солдаты Дерека теснили их, вынуждая отступать даже самых стойких. Это была победа, та самая, о которой Стайлз столько читал и часто пытался представить.  
  
      Наконец, Лора взмахнула рукой, отпуская всех, и они со Стайлзом остались наедине.  
  
      — Я хочу знать правду! Кто ты? Откуда тебе известно о планах Питера?  
  
      Стайлз тяжело вздохнул.  
  
      — Ваше высочество, если я расскажу правду, вы мне не поверите и сочтете меня безумцем.  
  
      — Значит, тебе стоит найти такие слова, чтобы я поверила! В противном случае я сочту тебя предателем, и ты будешь казнен.  
  
      Сталь, звучащая в голосе Лоры, не оставляла места сомнениям. Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что если Лора сейчас ему не поверит, то его и правда казнят.  
  
      — Я не предавал вашего брата, ваше высочество. Дело немного в ином. Я действительно солгал вам при нашей первой встрече.  
  
      — Это я уже поняла. Стайлз — если это, конечно, твое имя — переходи к сути, у тебя мало времени! — перебила его Лора.  
  
      — Это не мое имя, но я ношу его с девяти лет, — Стайлз собрался с духом. — Я солгал вам, сказав, что родился на островах. Я появился на свет в этих землях, но день моего рождения будет через сто семьдесят четыре года после сегодняшней битвы.  
  
      Брови принцессы приподнялись, а в глазах явно читалось, что она не верит ни единому слову, прозвучавшему из уст Стайлза, и он поспешил продолжить:  
  
      — Я родился в 1997 году от рождества Христова. О планах вашего дяди я знал лишь потому, что изучал события текущих дней на уроках истории.  
  
      — То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что победы моего брата барды воспевают более чем через сотню лет? — теперь в голосе принцессы слышалась насмешка.  
  
      Стайлз покачал головой.  
  
      — Нет. Боюсь, что слава вашего брата уже давно интересует лишь ученых. Но сегодняшний день мы празднуем. В моем времени сегодня вспоминают женщину, вставшую на защиту правды вместе с мужчинами и возглавившую их. Сегодня день Лоры Хейл, царственной волчицы, чья храбрость помогла брату стать королем.  
  
      Вот теперь на лице Лоры скользнуло удивление.  
  
      — Но я не сделала сегодня ничего такого, что позволило бы говорить так обо мне.  
  
      — Возможно, — Стайлз пожал плечами, — только у нас из уст в уста предается история о том, как вы возглавили отряд лучников и напали на всадников, посланных вашим дядей.  
  
      Лора опустилась в кресло.  
  
      — Это все еще слова. Словам нет веры, Стайлз.  
  
      — Я понимаю, — Стайлз кивнул. — Но если вы прикажете принести мою сумку, я попытаюсь доказать их правдивость.  
  
      За сумкой тотчас отправили одного из воинов. Стайлз, повинуясь взмаху руки принцессы, сел на стул.  
  
      — Ты сказал, что победы моего брата знают лишь ученые мужи, но тогда откуда тебе о них известно? — Лора, судя по всему, не собиралась облегчать Стайлзу жизнь.  
  
      — Моя учительница по истории год назад поручила мне написать работу по событиям сегодняшнего дня. Я начал изучать историю жизни вашего брата и увлекся, — Стайлз безумно любил рассказывать о своем увлечении, — задание я выполнил, но продолжил читать и искать крупицы правды. То, что происходит сейчас, по нашим меркам было довольно давно, и большая часть событий окутана тайной.  
  
      — И что же такого таинственного в жизни моего брата?  
  
      Ответить Стайлз не успел: полог откинули, вошел солдат с его сумкой, поставил на землю и с поклоном вышел.  
  
      Стайлз вытащил тетрадь и открыл нужную страницу.  
  
      — Сюда я записывал все, что находил. Вот план сегодняшней битвы, — он протянул тетрадь Лоре, и та с удивлением принялась разглядывать рисунок.  
  
      — Эта битва станет переломным моментом. Ваш дядя теперь будет отступать, а его сторонники будут переходить на вашу сторону. Замок за замком, — Стайлз перехлестнул несколько страниц и развернул карту, на которой был отмечен путь армии Дерека, — уже к весне армия подойдет к стенам столицы. Будет бой: тяжелый, такой, что будет казаться, будто все потеряно, но принц Дерек одержит победу и станет королем.  
  
      — А Питер? — Лора подняла взгляд на Стайлза.  
  
      — Ваш дядя вместе с бароном Арджентом и женой покинет город на корабле. Они попытаются добраться до земель барона, чтобы набрать новую армию. Уже у самых берегов корабль попадет в бурю и разобьется. Они все погибнут.  
  
      Лора глубоко вздохнула и захлопнула тетрадь.  
  
      — Я не могу поверить тебе, Стайлз.  
  
      Стайлз замер, пытаясь придумать, что еще сказать, как убедить, а Лора продолжила:  
  
      — Прямо сейчас не могу. Ты и сам понимаешь, это звучит слишком… сказочно. Доказать, прав ты или нет сможет лишь время. А сейчас скажи мне, что я должна рассказать моему брату, когда он спросит меня о случившемся на холмах?  
  
      Вот тут Стайлз не колебался:  
  
      — Скажите правду. Скажите, что приказали капитану лучников стрелять, что увидели приближающихся всадников. Это будет правдой, пусть и с каплей лжи.  
  
      Лора покачала головой.  
  
      — Мой брат неглуп, и он знает, что я не воительница.  
  
      — Вы происходите из рода Белой Волчицы, как и принц Дерек, — Стайлз опустился на колено. — Вы же знаете легенду о Волчице, что пришла в эти земли со своими воинами и покорила живущие здесь племена, превратив их в единый народ. В ваших венах течет ее кровь. Он поверит вашим словам.  
  
      — Стайлз, — Лора усмехнулась, — этой сказке даже сейчас очень и очень много лет, неужели ее знают в твои дни?  
  
      — Да, люди любят хорошие сказки, — Стайлз широко улыбнулся.  
  
      Бог знает, чем закончилась бы эта беседа, но вдали запели рога. Лора поднялась на ноги.  
  
      — Нужно идти, битва окончена и раненым нужна помощь. Мы потом поговорим, Стайлз. Твою книгу, если позволишь, я оставлю у себя.  
  
      Стайлз был не в восторге от этой идеи, но и отказать тоже не мог. Пришлось кивнуть и поспешить за принцессой навстречу армии.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Победа всегда представлялась Стайлзу чем-то прекрасным. Он слышал звуки труб, видел рыцарей в сверкающей броне, впереди которых на белоснежном жеребце скакал их принц — гордый, но немного усталый победитель.  
  
      В реальности победа мало чем отличалась от поражения. Не было никакой сверкающей брони, гордости и прочей ерунды. Были стонущие от боли люди, груды трупов, каркающее воронье и запах. Омерзительный запах смерти.  
  
      Как и все, Стайлз пытался помогать лекарям. Он таскал раненых, стараясь не смотреть на раны, которые оставлял меч, приносил воду к палаткам, в которых лекари пытались спасти жизни раненым.  
  
      В саму палатку Стайлз старался не заходить, после того как увидел способы лечения. Без привычных антисептиков раны воспалялись, лекари вкладывали в них опарышей, дабы те пожирали мертвую плоть. Про обезболивающие тут, похоже, никто и не слышал. А после увиденного сеанса прижигания его просто вырвало.  
  
      Ближе к ночи его нашел Айзек.  
  
      — Идем! Тебя хотят видеть.  
  
      Стайлз с трудом поднялся на ноги. Больше всего ему хотелось упасть, уснуть и проснуться дома, как можно дальше от этого ада. Не было даже желания спрашивать, кто хочет его видеть.  
  
      Вопросы отпали сами собой, стоило им с Айзеком приблизиться к палатке принца. На этот раз Айзек не стал заходить внутрь, а сразу же впихнул туда Стайлза.  
  
      Внутри оказалось тепло и пахло, в отличие от лагеря, не смертью, а благовониями. Источник нашелся почти сразу: в глубине, у жарко горящих жаровен находилось кресло. Около него, на коленях, как последняя крестьянка, стояла принцесса Лора, хотя в простом платье и с заплетенными в косу волосами она мало чем отличалась от обычных женщин. Она осторожно, стараясь не причинить боли, промывала неглубокую рану на боку брата.  
  
      Стайлз буквально ощутил, как к нему возвращаются силы: он жадно оглядел обнаженный торс принца. Стоило признать, что для своих лет Дерек находился в великолепной форме, не портили его ни повязки, ни шрамы. Хотя последних, на вкус Стайлза, все же было многовато.  
  
      — Подойди ближе, — Дерек повернулся к нему и тоже окинул взглядом.  
  
      Стайлз приблизился на пару шагов и опустился на колено, склоняя голову.  
  
      — Мне сообщили, что нынешней победой мы обязаны именно тебе, — Дерек взял со стоящего рядом столика чашу и сделал глоток.  
  
      Стайлз бросил быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц: вблизи было очевидно, что принц очень бледен и зрачки у него явно расширены от боли. Ему нужно было отдыхать, а не выяснять ненужные подробности.  
  
      — Нет, ваше высочество. Победой мы обязаны лишь вашим умениям и храбрости принцессы, — Стайлз старался говорить как можно тверже. Лора бросила на него быстрый предупреждающий взгляд и поднялась на ноги.  
  
      — Странно, — Дерек сел поудобнее, позволяя сестре перевязать себя. — Джексон Уиттмор, возглавлявший отряд рыцарей, добивший тех, кто пытался напасть на нас со спины, утверждает, что видел на холме принцессу, которая командовала лучниками — и в этом он готов присягнуть. Но капитан лучников, человек, которому я верю ничуть не меньше, говорит, что именно ты привел Лору туда, и ты рассказал им об ожидающемся ударе. Кому же мне верить?  
  
      — Всем, ваше высочество, — Стайлз опустил взгляд. — Я был там. Я прибыл на холм вместе с ее высочеством и знаю, что именно она отдавала приказы. Мы лишь подчинялись ее воле.  
  
      — Мне странно это слышать. При многочисленных достоинствах, ранее моя сестра в битвы не вступала, — в голосе Дерека явно чувствовалась насмешка, но Стайлз не собирался отступаться от своих слов:  
  
      — Ее высочество — наследница Белой Волчицы, умение биться за правду у нее в крови. Как и у вас, ваше высочество.  
  
      — Только вот раньше эта кровь спала, — Дерек кинул на подошедшую сестру быстрый взгляд, но Лора упорно хранила молчание.  
  
      — Кровь пробуждается тогда, когда она нужнее всего, мой принц.  
  
      — Я понял тебя. Спасибо, Стайлз, ты можешь идти.  
  
      Слышать свое имя из уст Дерека было крайне странно, но, поднявшись, Стайлз поклонился и быстро вышел.  
  
      — Стой! — Айзек поймал его за руку.  
  
      — Что еще? — Стайлз ужасно устал и больше всего хотел спать.  
  
      — Еще не все. Жди.  
  
      — Но принц меня отпустил! — Стайлз упорно не понимал, чего от него хотят.  
  
      — Принц отпустил, принцесса нет. Жди!  
  
      Пришлось торчать перед палаткой еще четверть часа. Наконец полог распахнулся, и принцесса вышла, направившись прямо к ним.  
  
      — Стайлз, мой брат желает, чтобы ты находился в числе моей свиты, — Лора тоже выглядела усталой и безрадостной. Стайлз открыл было рот, дабы предложить притвориться: в конец концов, принц и не заметит, если Стайлза не будет рядом, но Лора властно подняла ладонь, не давая ему высказаться.  
  
      — Это и моя воля. С сегодняшнего дня ты будешь среди моих приближенных. Я желаю всегда видеть тебя рядом, и если я сочту, что ты солгал мне, ты будешь казнен.  
  
      Стайлзу ничего не оставалось, кроме как поклониться принцессе, принимая ее волю.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Самой страшной напастью, терзающей Стайлза, оказалась скука. Нет, после того, как он вошел в число приближенных, жизнь стала намного легче, как и все путешествие. Ему нашли смирную лошадку, подобрали теплые вещи, тем более что с каждым днем становилось все холоднее. Даже малосъедобная солдатская каша больше не мучила его желудок: теперь он ел фактически с королевского стола.   
  
      Спал Стайлз теперь в одной палатке с Айзеком, который оказался крайне малоразговорчивым и гораздо менее дружелюбным соседом, чем Скотт; зато в его палатке горели жаровни и Стайлз больше не мерз.  
  
      Лора вернула ему тетрадь уже на следующий день и больше вопросов о загадках будущего не задавала.  
  
      Теперь знания Стайлза подтверждались на практике.  
  
      Когда они приблизились к первому замку, Лора поздно вечером позвала его к себе и, не скрываясь, рассказала, как именно ее брат планирует провести осаду.  
  
      Сказать, что Стайлз был в шоке, значило ничего не сказать. План принца и его командиров не имел ничего общего с историческими анналами. Пришлось честно рассказать об этом Лоре, а потом продемонстрировать, как это было в учебниках; к тому же, не удержавшись, Стайлз добавил еще кое-что от себя: исторический план ему тоже не слишком нравился.  
  
      Результат превзошел все ожидания. Стайлз понятия не имел, как за одну ночь Лоре удалось убедить брата изменить план сражения, но она это сделала.  
  
      Находясь рядом с принцессой, он с безопасного расстояния наблюдал за осадой. Лучники там были не особо нужны, да и Стайлз по-прежнему регулярно попадал мимо цели, даже несмотря на уроки Скотта. А мечом он не овладел, игнорируя предложения Айзека в помощи в освоении этой непростой науки. Увидев, какие раны оставляет клинок, Стайлз совершенно не стремился этому учиться. Лук давал иллюзию промаха. Давал шанс поверить в то, что противник просто упал, что он лишь ранен. Меч иллюзий не оставлял.  
  
      Наблюдая издалека за тем, как исполняются его идеи, Стайлз одновременно испытывал восторг от того, что все получилась, и ужас, ведь рассказав ход битвы, он изменил историю. Или же не изменил? Ведь в книгах все было именно так!  
  
      Уже к ночи выяснилось, что историю Стайлз все же поменял. В своем рассказе он учел ошибки, совершенные при осаде, описанной в учебниках, и теперь, в реальности, принцу удалось захватить замок с куда меньшими потерями и намного быстрее.  
  
      Когда они дошли до второго замка, Лора без колебаний взяла Стайлза с собой. Сидя в самом дальнем от карты и людей углу, Стайлз старался понять, как же ему поступить — рассказать правду и спасти жизни солдат, или же молчать и позволить истории идти своим путем.  
  
      Тогда он не выдержал. План принца во многом походил на тот, что знал Стайлз, осталось лишь поправить кое-какие неточности, что он и сделал, буквально на пальцах объяснив Лоре, что необходимо изменить.  
  
      Теперь, видя возвышающийся на горизонте третий замок, Стайлз искренне мечтал лишь об одном. Ему безумно, бесконечно сильно хотелось вернуться в свое время. Тем более, что сегодня, похоже, осады не будет. Над башней развевалось знамя Дерека.  
  
      — Ваше высочество, — перед принцессой замер гонец на взмыленной лошади, — его высочество желает, чтобы вы были с ним, когда он войдет в замок.  
  
      — Хорошо, — Лора кивнула, — я буду. Стайлз, отправляйся туда!  
  
      Лора пришпорила коня и направилась назад в лагерь. Проводив ее удивленным взглядом, Стайлз поскакал к замку — все же, в свободе передвижений были свои плюсы.  
  
      Вблизи замок оказался не таким уж и неприступным. Собственно, после первых двух, взять его не составило бы труда. Стайлз окинул взглядом высокие стены, но, учитывая отсутствие рва… Хотя, к чему думать о замке, который и так уже сдался.  
  
      Оставив лошадь мальчишке-оруженосцу — о том, что Стайлз пользуется расположением принцессы, знала уже каждая собака, что уж говорить о людях, — он подошел к Айзеку.  
  
      — Что происходит?  
  
      — Стайлз? — Айзек окинул его удивленным взглядом. — Мы ждем ее высочество.  
  
      — Зачем? — Стайлз упорно не понимал происходящего.  
  
      — Затем, что тут все будет сложно, — Айзек поморщился и повернулся к приближающемуся Дереку. Стайлз тут же склонил голову в поклоне. Он был не прочь поглазеть на принца, но ситуация как-то не располагала.  
  
      — Где моя сестра? — Дерек чуть прищурился. В отличие от большинства рыцарей и знатных нобилей, его доспехи ничем особым не выделялись: не было ни гравировки, ни драгоценных камней. Айзек только недавно обронил в разговоре, что доспехи принца выкованы кузнецами с Востока и выдерживают даже удар топора. Стайлз, конечно, тогда восторженно покивал, но что-то ему подсказывало, что доспехи, может, и выдержат, а вот выдержит ли такой удар сам принц?  
  
      — Стайлз? — В голосе принца слышалось нетерпение. Стайлз поспешно вернулся к более насущным мыслям:  
  
      — Ее высочество отправилась в лагерь. Полагаю, она хочет быть достойной момента.  
  
      Айзек широко улыбнулся, а Дерек поморщился, но, взяв себя в руки, кивнул.  
  
      — Хорошо, мы подождем.  
  
      Собственно, долго ждать им не пришлось. Лора, в сопровождении своей стражи, подъехала к воротам буквально через час. Время было потрачено не зря.  
  
      На холме рядом со Стайлзом находилась весьма скромно одетая девушка, искренне тревожащаяся за младшего брата. Сейчас перед ними была Принцесса. Роскошный плащ, подбитый белоснежным мехом, сапфирово-синее платье и золотая диадема в волосах Лору преобразили.  
  
      Дерек махнул рукой, подзывая слугу, удерживающего его коня, но Лора, изящно спрыгнув с лошади, подошла к младшему брату и вытащила из-под плаща корону.  
  
      Стайлз жадно наблюдал. Корона Хейлов сейчас находилась у Питера. Это был массивный, широкий убор с кроваво-красными рубинами и чистой воды бриллиантами. Вещь, безусловно, дорогая и царственная. Дереку пока что не грозило носить на себе такую тяжесть. Его корона скорее напоминала простой обруч из переплетенных золотых нитей, но на черных волосах принца она смотрелась очень даже неплохо.   
  
      Только вот Дерек не выглядел особо обрадованным предусмотрительностью старшей сестры. Тяжело вздохнув, он помог Лоре вновь сесть в седло, и легко сел на своего коня.  
  
      Стайлз было обернулся, чтобы подозвать мальчишку, но Айзек поймал его за руку.  
  
      — Не надо, идем так.  
  
      Не сказать, что Стайлза это сильно расстроило, прогуляться ногами было куда приятнее.  
  
      К тому моменту, когда они вошли во двор замка, на крыльце уже стояли его благородные обитатели. Стайлз окинул их взглядом и, кажется, понял, от чего замок сдали без боя. Перед Дереком и Лорой стоял мальчишка. Ну ладно, Стайлз был готов сделать скидку — мальчишка, скорее всего, был его ровесником.  
  
      Мальчишка спустился по ступеням и опустился на колено, положив перед собой меч.  
  
      — Как твое имя? — голос Дерека был тверд и холоден.  
  
      — Лиам, ваше высочество, — мальчишка, хоть и крепился, но голос его явно дрожал.  
  
      — Почему я не вижу здесь твоего отца? Кажется, именно он пока еще является бароном и главой вашей семьи?  
  
      — Да, ваше высочество. Мой отец и наши солдаты сейчас находятся в рядах армии короля Питера.  
  
      — То есть, ты собираешься присягнуть мне, перешагнув через волю своего родителя?  
  
      Лиам поднял голову и кивнул.  
  
      — Да, ваше высочество. Я хочу присягнуть вам, как моему королю.  
  
      Стайлз начал судорожно вспоминать представителей сего славного семейства на службе у короля Дерека и упорно не мог вспомнить. Хотя к тому моменту, когда Дерек все же стал королем, служить ему желали уже очень многие.  
  
      — Осознаешь ли ты, Лиам, что твоя присяга не станет защитой для твоего отца? Понимаешь ли, что если он откажется присягнуть мне и искупить свою измену, то будет казнен вне зависимости от того, как ты станешь служить мне?  
  
      Лиам вздрогнул: судя по всему, он такого поворота не ожидал и бросил быстрый взгляд на принцессу. Стайлз тоже из любопытства посмотрел. Лора являла собой божественно прекрасную ледяную статую. Никаких эмоций, никаких сомнений, лишь царственное величие, под стать брату.  
  
      — Я, — Лиам облизнул губы, — я понимаю, ваше высочество, но могу я попросить?  
  
      — Мы слушаем тебя, — Дерек милостиво кивнул.  
  
      — Я прошу вас не карать за предательство моего отца мою мать и моих сестер.  
  
      Дерек с Лорой переглянулись, и Стайлз был готов им поаплодировать, настолько красиво они изобразили обмен мыслями.  
  
      — Я даю тебе слово: если ты передашь мне замок и присягнешь, ни твоей матери, ни твоим сестрам не будет нанесено никакого ущерба, — вымолвил Дерек и, спрыгнув с коня, протянул Лиаму руку с фамильным кольцом.  
  
      Дальнейшее Стайлзу было не интересно. И так понятно, что если этот Лиам не дурак, то он присягнет. А там, может, одумается его отец, и будут они жить долго и счастливо.  
  
      Стайлз прошел сквозь строй солдат и забрал свою лошадь у оруженосца. Вместо того, чтобы слушать клятвы и смотреть на то, как Дереку и Лоре будут представлять баронессу и сестер новоявленного союзника, Стайлз предпочитал поискать Скотта и, если тот не слишком занят, еще пострелять. Видеть, как Дереку станут строить глазки и щебетать, приседая в реверансах, Стайлзу совершенно точно не хотелось.


	4. Chapter 4

 Одним из самых больших открытий для Стайлза стала принцесса Лора. В учебниках ее описывали воительницей, копией брата, женщиной мужеподобного склада и характера. В научных трудах Лора Хейл представала обычной девушкой, без особого интеллекта, талантов и отличий, чьей единственной заслугой стало своевременное отречение от трона в пользу брата, который, к слову, в дальнейшем был вынужден возить ее за собой, дабы она не попала в руки дяди.  
  
      В реальности все оказалось иначе. Сначала Стайлз придерживался мнения исследований маститых историков, тем более, что ничего особенного в Лоре он не видел. Она, конечно, не была бесполезной: например, именно Лора заботилась о ранах брата после битв, не подпуская к нему лекарей. В этом Стайлз ее хорошо понимал — методы лекарей его откровенно пугали, попасть к ним в руки он согласился бы только будучи смертельно больным, когда лечение уже ничего не испортит.  
  
      Но теперь, находясь рядом с Лорой почти постоянно, Стайлз мало-помалу осознал свою ошибку. Лора делала намного больше. Фактически, пока Дерек сражался за свою корону, Лора делала все остальное.  
  
      Именно она следила за тем, чтобы солдаты были сыты и относительно здоровы. Лора от имени Дерека вела переписку с друзьями и возможными союзниками. Лора искала и находила способы согреть, одеть и обеспечить армию брата всем необходим.  
  
      Сначала это казалось диким. Зачем девушке, воспитанной для того, чтобы быть королевой, отказываться от короны? Ведь сейчас все было именно так, как и планировала Талия Хейл, возлагая на плечи дочери судьбу страны, а в руки сына вкладывая меч ради защиты этой страны.  
  
      Понять происходящее Стайлз смог не сразу. Сначала он ошибочно предположил, что Лора занимается всем этим лишь потому, что Дерек не способен решать вопросы, связанные с мирным существованием, однако очень быстро от этой идеи пришлось отказаться, хотя бы потому, что Стайлз точно знал: Дерек способен заботиться о стране и будет это делать. Да и Лора, едва только у Дерека появлялось свободное время, подсовывала ему бумаги и вынуждала решать все самостоятельно. Дерек морщился, сопротивлялся, но справлялся. Значит, причина была не в этом.  
  
      Все оказалось куда проще. Лоре действительно нравилось управлять, но при этом править и возлагать на себя тяжесть короны она не желала. Передав власть Дереку, себе она оставляла право выбора, право самостоятельно распоряжаться своей жизнью.  
  
      С каждым днем все ближе становилась зима. Стайлз, хорошо помнивший хроники, знал, что для королевства эти месяцы будут крайне тяжелыми. Из королевской армии разбегались солдаты, бароны и лорды разъезжались по своим замкам. Поскольку большую часть крестьян увели сражаться за короля, по весне было засеяно очень мало полей, и стране грозил голод. Точнее, почти всей стране.  
  
      Три года назад, после коронации Питера, его племянники сбежали не на север, где жили их родичи по материнской линии — удивив всех, они двинулись на юг. Именно там Дерек и Лора начали набирать свою армию. Там, среди дворян, которые считали себя почти ровней королям, они нашли первых и, как ни удивительно, самых верных союзников. Хотя в будущем, Стайлз это тоже хорошо помнил, эта самая верность Дереком будет щедро оплачена. Но сейчас именно эти союзники кормили армию принца и принцессы. И пока король Питер забирал у крестьян в своих землях последнее, с юга шли доверху нагруженные повозки. За то время, что требовалось на севере для снятия одного урожая, южане снимали два, а то и три.  
  
      О том, что у них будут гости, Стайлз узнал одним из самых первых. Поэтому всадники с пышными, яркими знаменами сюрпризом для него не стали. Сюрприз ждал его совсем в ином месте.  
  
      Когда один из всадников оказался белокурой красавицей, Стайлз даже в стременах привстал, желая разглядеть леди Эрику Рейес, и чуть не упал с лошади, когда она, легко спрыгнув с коня, буквально повисла на шее Айзека, а тот, обняв тонкую талию, принялся покрывать личико леди поцелуями.  
  
      — Лора, что это?  
  
      Лора удивленно на него глянула.  
  
      — Стайлз, не будь ханжой. Это не совсем прилично, но они молоды, помолвлены и любят друг друга. Сделай вид, что не замечаешь.  
  
      — Ага, не замечаю, — Стайлз проводил взглядом Дерека, которой спокойно прошел мимо этой парочки и даже головы не повернул. — Что значит «помолвлены»?  
  
      — Ты не знаешь, что такое помолвка? — Лора чуть приподняла бровь.  
  
      — Знаю, но этого не может быть. Понимаешь? Не может!  
  
      Из глаз Лоры тут же исчезло веселье.  
  
      — Стайлз, объяснись! Что значит — не может быть?  
  
      Стайлз еще раз бросил взгляд на Эрику и Айзека, которые под тяжелым взглядом какой-то дамы в годах все же сумели отстраниться друг от друга, и Эрика вновь села на коня.  
  
      — Я знаю леди Эрику Рейес, но не как герцогиню Лейхи. Лора, я знаю ее как ее Величество Эрику Хейл. Единственную супругу Дерека Хейла, коронованную по его воле.  
  
      Лора смотрела на Стайлза так, будто он только что призвал дьявола. А потом покачала головой.  
  
      — Я верила твоим предсказаниям во всех битвах, Стайлз, но сейчас ты ошибаешься. Айзек и Эрика помолвлены с пяти лет. Они, что редкость, любят друг друга, и Дерек никогда не станет забирать у кузена его возлюбленную невесту.  
  
      — А ему и не нужно будет, — слова, даже не будучи еще произнесенными, уже горчили на языке. Стайлз очень старался ни к кому не привязываться, он знал судьбы большинства из тех, с кем сейчас делил хлеб. Знал, как они будут жить и как умрут. Эти знания порядком омрачали возможную дружбу. Исключением стал лишь Скотт, и то лишь потому, что Стайлз, подсознательно ощущая, что знает что-то о нем, вспомнить никак не мог.  
  
      — Стайлз! Говори! — Лора побледнела.  
  
      — Айзек будет убит. Через три месяца, Лора, когда будет бой у стен столицы, он закроет собой Дерека и примет грудью стрелу, предназначенную для принца. Он будет похоронен за день до коронации твоего брата и в его руки Дерек вложит свой меч. Тот самый, который взял в руки я перед тем, как оказался здесь. Прости… — Стайлз опустил голову, ему было безумно жаль Айзека. Веселого, улыбчивого, как оказалось теперь — влюбленного, но что он мог изменить? Если Айзек не закроет собой Дерека, то история изменится, а этого Стайлз допустить никак не мог.  
  
      — Не нужно. Ты точно в этом уверен? — Лора закусила губу.  
  
      — Да. Я уверен в этом, так же, как и раньше — в исходах битв, — Стайлз старался не смотреть Лоре в глаза.  
  
      — Едем, нам нужно возвращаться, — Лора развернула свою лошадь. — Я должна подготовить все необходимое для встречи графа Рейеса и его дочери.  
  
      Стайлз уныло отправился за ней. Он совершенно точно ничего готовить не хотел, но уже успел понять, что Лора не собирается отпускать его от себя без экстренной на то необходимости.  
  


 

***

  
  
      Чествование графа на деле оказалось веселой пирушкой. Сам граф — крупный, громкоголосый мужчина — много смеялся и вливал в себя привезенное вино чашу за чашей. Стайлз, который совершенно не ожидал оказаться за одним столом с прибывшими гостями, сначала тоже попытался пить вино как воду, но быстро оказался от этой мысли. Все же дома ему никто не позволял употреблять алкоголь, да и, честно говоря, южное вино, хоть и было сладким и пилось удивительно легко, было еще и крайне коварным, и крепким. Пришлось, по примеру Лоры, разбавлять его водой.  
  
      Радовало лишь то, что сидел он на другом краю стола, а значит всегда можно было тихо выскользнуть из шатра. Хотя, конечно, зрелище было крайне любопытное. Во главе стола сидел Дерек, рядом с ним по правую руку Лора, по левую — граф. Рядом с Лорой восседала та самая дама, которая одним взглядом сумела оторвать Эрику от Айзека, и которая, как выяснилось, приходилась графу матерью. Сейчас она прожигала взглядом внучку. Что же, Стайлз вполне мог ее понять. На ужин леди Эрика пришла в платье с крайне впечатляющем декольте. Серьезно, Стайлзу сначала даже показалось, что если Эрика вдохнет поглубже, то ее грудь вырвется-таки на свободу. Хотя стоило все же признать, посмотреть там было на что.  
  
      В то время как большинство приглашенных рыцарей явно мысленно раскладывали Эрику на столе в качестве десерта, единственный, кто имел право на такие мысли, в декольте даже не заглядывал. Айзек был настолько увлечен беседой с собственной невестой, что, похоже, для низменных мыслей времени не находилось.  
  
      Стайлз лениво крутил в пальцах некрупное яблоко. Снаружи уже была глухая ночь, в шатре было душно и пахло перегаром и немытыми телами — мало кто из рыцарей регулярно мылся, их доспехи и не позволяли раздеваться даже для смены белья.  
  
      Некоторые гости уже откровенно спали, попадав лицами между тарелок. Стайлз осторожно зевнул и решил, что вполне может покинуть праздничный стол, пока еще не последовал за ними в страну грез.  
  
      Именно тогда он и заметил взгляд принца. Дерек сидел, удобно раскинувшись на широком кресле и покачивая в руке бокал с вином. Его глаза были полуприкрыты, но взгляд явно был сфокусирован именно на Стайлзе. И от этого самого взгляда по телу пробежали мурашки.  
  
      Стайлз и раньше замечал на себе взгляды принца, но обычно он считал, что это лишь от недоверия. Дерек же не был дураком и прекрасно понимал, что Лора, раньше никогда не принимавшая участия в битвах и их планировании, не могла внезапно стать гениальным стратегом, а значит кто-то ей все это подсказывал. Учитывая, что кроме Стайлза в окружении принцессы новых людей не было, какие еще могли быть варианты?  
  
      Только вот теперь коварное южное вино явно позволило принцу отпустить себя, выпустить на волю все самые грязные мысли. Нет, Дерек отнюдь не раздевал Стайлза взглядом, он скорее мысленно трахал его во всевозможных позах. Долго, сладко, без спешки, наслаждаясь каждым мигом.  
  
      Стайлз судорожно облизнулся и заметил, как пальцы принца сжались на ножке бокала. В полутьме шатра глаза Дерека казались почти черными, а волна идущей от него страсти оказалась на редкость заразительной. Почувствовав, что жар приливает уже не только к щекам, а внизу живота становиться ощутимо тяжело, Стайлз поспешно встал из-за стола и вышел на улицу.  
  
      Холодный ночной воздух оказался прекрасным аналогом ледяного душа. Стайлз прижал ладонь к горящей щеке. Какого черта там произошло?! Рядом с Дереком сидела совершенно потрясающая девушка. Ладно, Стайлз был готов честно признаться, он сам пару раз кинул взгляд на выдающиеся прелести леди Эрики. Дерек же смотрел только на него. Зачем? Почему? Это же было неправильно, так, блин, просто не могло быть!  
  
      Глубоко вздохнув, Стайлз направился к палатке, которую делил с Айзеком. В конце концов на все даже самые сложные вопросы можно найти ответы, если дать себе на это время.   
  


 

***

  
  
      Теперь, когда Стайлз знал, замечать на себе взгляды принца стало проще. Честно говоря, Дерек особо и не скрывался. Нет, безусловно, так, как тогда, от него похотью больше не разило, но интерес там явно мелькал. С одной стороны, такие взгляды очень льстили — значит, было в Стайлзе что-то такое, что смогло привлечь внимание Дерека, а с другой — безумно смущали, они же оба парни, как же так?  
  
      В собственной ориентации Стайлз не сомневался, он охотно заглядывался на упругие девичьи грудки и с немалым удовольствием представлял себя в обществе симпатичной девочки на удобной кровати. С другой стороны, Стайлз не видел ничего зазорного в том, чтобы разнообразить мастурбацию, лаская простату, тем более что от этого кончать было куда приятнее. В своих симпатиях к парням Стайлз тоже не сомневался, также, как и в том, какие именно парни в его вкусе. Только вот эта уверенность все только усложняла.   
  
      Граф Рейес вместе с дочерью покинули их через неделю после праздника. О чем говорили принц, принцесса и граф во время своих встреч, Стайлз не знал, но судя по тому, что на прощание граф сперва стиснул Дерека в медвежьих объятиях, а затем хлопнул по плечу так, что не слабый принц пошатнулся, прошло все весьма успешно и плодотворно.  
  
      Армия, несмотря на надвигающуюся зиму, была обеспечена всем необходимым, и, вопреки сложившимся традициям не вести сражений в холода, Дерек не скрывал стремления встретить весну в столице. Пришло время нанести визит дяде, тянуть с этим было глупо. Стайлз полностью поддерживал решение принца, тем более что он как никто другой прекрасно знал, что замысел этот полностью удастся.  
  


 

***

  
  
      — Скотт, ты не прав, — Стайлз лениво потянулся и откусил кусок яблока. Сидеть около палатки принцессы было неплохо. Перед Стайлзом горел костер, спину подогревало ровное тепло от стен палатки, а рядом сидел Скотт, у которого из-за снегопада было много свободного времени.  
  
      — Что значит — я не прав? — Скотт возмутился. — Ты хочешь сказать, что когда мы дойдем до столицы, на этом все и закончится? А как же все остальные земли?  
  
      — Скотт, просто поверь, мы дойдем до столицы, а остальные сами придут к королю. Они же не дураки. Хотя… сам увидишь! — яблоко оказалось кисловатым, но это было лучше, чем совсем без сладкого, хоть Стайлз и помнил, что на столе оставался пудинг, но не возвращаться же за ним в палатку.  
  
      — Эй, чего вы тут сидите? — Уиттмор буквально вынырнул из-за стены снега. Стайлз поежился: ему и в шерстяных одеждах было порой прохладно, и это несмотря на то, что температура, по его ощущениям, держалась где-то в районе минус пяти-шести градусов даже по ночам. Но представлять себе, что может испытывать Джексон, разгуливающий в доспехах, Стайлз не решался.  
  
      — Просто сидим, — Стайлз при виде сэра Уиттмора не испытывал ни малейшего трепета. Ну, рыцарь, ну, знатный — и что? Джексон был редкостным говнюком и мало чем отличался от парней, которые учились в школе Стайлза дома. — А что, нельзя?  
  
      Собственно, причину, по которой Уиттмор плевался ядом и завистливо шипел, Стайлз знал. Лора порой устраивала небольшие ужины человек на десять. Туда звали самых преданных, отличившихся или состоящих в родстве с принцем и принцессой. Сегодня был как раз такой ужин. Пара отличившихся в последнем бою юных баронов, Дерек, Лора, Айзек и Стайлз. Стайлз такие вечера любил: во-первых, на них можно было вкусно поесть, а во-вторых, ему, как постоянно бывающему на этих вечерах, отчаянно завидовали. Джексона вот, например, никогда не звали, хотя он изо всех сил пытался привлечь к себе внимание принцессы.  
  
      — Что же не внутри? Или тебя прогнали? — Уиттмор широко улыбнулся — видимо, ему нравилась эта мысль.  
  
      — Нет, Стайлз сам ушел, чтобы не мешать принцу и принцессе, — совершенно не к месту влез Скотт.  
  
      Джексон переглянулся с сопровождавшими его солдатами, те понимающе ухмыльнулись.  
  
      Стайлз только поморщился, только теперь яблоко тут было не причем. К подобным сплетням он привык, когда еще только начал читать все, что мог найти о Лоре и Дереке. О возможных инцестуальных отношениях между ними намекали в своих книгах даже известные историки, причем в качестве доказательств приводились совершенно абсурдные факты. Начиная тем, что они четыре года провели бок о бок, и заканчивая крайне поздним замужеством принцессы Лоры. Также очень многим не давало покоя, что несмотря на то, что супруг Лоры был светловолосым и светлоглазым, ее дети все как на подбор рождались исключительно черноволосыми и с зелеными глазами.  
  
      Стайлзу даже тогда это казалось бредом, а уж сейчас и подавно. Дерек и Лора действительно любили друг друга. Только вот любовь эта не имела никаких низменных подтекстов. Стайлз правда поражался их глубокой связи: несмотря на двухлетнюю разницу в возрасте, Хейлы порой чувствовали и понимали друг друга так, будто родились близнецами, ну или в их случае, двойняшками. Честно говоря, Стайлз им даже завидовал, ведь у него никогда не было никого столь близкого.  
  
      — Ладно, не будем мешать уединению особ королевской крови, — Уиттмор премерзко хихикнул. Стайлз уже собирался подняться и попытаться донести до Джексона простую мысль об уважении к принцу и принцессе, если потребуется — даже на кулаках, но его опередили.  
  
      — Сир Уиттмор, разве не ваши люди сейчас несут караул?  
  
      Айзек вынырнул из тьмы как призрак. Стайлз от такого сравнения поежился.  
  
      — Да, мои, а что? — Джексон небрежно кивнул.  
  
      — Я только что обходил посты и совершенно точно видел, как с южной стороны двое ваших людей, вместо того чтобы нести вахту, спали у костра. Может, вам сперва разобраться с собственными делами, а затем лезть в дела других? — Голос Айзека был непривычно холоден.  
  
      Джексон скривил губы, но склонился.  
  
      — Я все проверю, ваша светлость.  
  
      — Идите! — Айзек тоже не любил слышать, как кто-то позволяет себе оскорблять его кузенов.  
  
      Уиттмор вместе со своими солдатами ушел, а Айзек подошел ближе и кивнул в сторону тарелки с яблоками:  
  
      — Можно?  
  
      — Да, — Стайлз кинул ему яблоко и пододвинулся, — присядешь?  
  
      — Спасибо, — Айзек улыбнулся и погладил нежную кожицу, видимо, с этими фруктам у него были связаны свои воспоминания.  
  
      — Ваша светлость? — Скотт поднялся со своего места.  
  
      — Что? — Айзек оторвался от созерцания яблока. — Можно просто Айзек. Что ты хотел, Скотт?  
  
      — Я хотел спросить, что мы будем делать дальше? — Скотт явно приободрился, получив такое разрешение.  
  
      — Дальше? — Айзек сел рядом со Стайлзом. — Дальше мы будем идти. Пока что только прямо, по тракту, потом будет перевал и очередной замок. А потом прямая дорога к столице. А потом не знаю. Все будет так, как принц решит.  
  
      — Я никогда еще так далеко от дома не уходил, — Скотт снова сел.  
  
      — Ничего, — Айзек пожал плечами, — все бывает в первый раз. Тебе понравится наша столица. Красивее всего там весной, когда вокруг распускаются деревья, а горожане выставляют у крыльца домов кадки с цветами. Но мы ее такой не увидим. Зимой все скромнее, к тому же, нам придется сражаться за право войти в ее стены. Стайлз, ты-то был в столице?  
  
      — Был, — Стайлз кивнул, мудро решив не уточнять, что он там еще и родился, вырос, да и жил до недавнего времени. — Только я больше люблю лето.  
  
      — Каждому свое, — Айзек кивнул. — Ничего. Все, что будет разрушено мы же и восстановим. Хотя это будет непросто, наверное.  
  
      — Главное начать, — Стайлз опять куснул яблоко, — а там уже будет видно.  
  
      — Ты прав, друг, — Айзек широко улыбнулся и, хлопнув Стайлза по плечу, поднялся. — Я пойду, нужно проверить, все ли спокойно.  
  
      — Удачи, — от слов Айзека у Стайлза окончательно пропал аппетит и, отложив яблоко, он попытался разглядеть небо. А вдруг тот, кто находится там, все же смилостивится и спасет не только Дерека, но и Айзека? Ведь может же быть так, чтобы хорошо было всем? Или хотя бы тем, кого Стайлз так отчаянно не хотел терять. О большем он уже и не просил.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Маленькое предупреждение: Я позволила себе придумать Стайлзу имя. Надеюсь это ни кого не расстроит.

Стайлз очень давно не чувствовал себя настолько грязным. Дома он привык к ежедневному утреннему душу, тут же, по техническим причинам, от этой привычки пришлось отказаться. Пришлось привыкать мыться два раза в неделю в попадающихся по пути ручьях и озерах. Теперь, с приходом зимы, Стайлз вынужденно перешел на влажное обтирание — на все тело ему доставался, в лучшем случае, кувшин теплой воды.  
  
      Перевал был успешно преодолен, замок взят почти без потерь, его владельцам тоже не слишком хотелось погибать непонятно за что, и вот теперь, после целого дня в компании попеременно то Лоры, то Айзека, Стайлз наконец получил каплю свободы, которую собирался использовать с максимальной пользой.  
  
      В этих горах он уже бывал. Пару лет назад их привозили сюда на экскурсию, и экскурсовод тогда несколько раз упоминала о горячих источниках, известных местным жителям с давних пор. Тогда, на этих самых источниках стояла гостиница, где они провели ночь, умудрились напиться, а Стайлз почти лишился невинности. Мог бы и не «почти», но пить стоило меньше, тогда, возможно, он бы не уснул в процессе.  
  
      Сейчас тут не было ни света, ни дороги, Стайлз уже дважды споткнулся, но запомнившийся с прошлого раза запах тухлых яиц присутствовал, что обнадеживало.  
  
      Открывшееся его глазам озерцо было куда красивее, чем в будущем. Тогда, в гостинице, его фактически превратили в уютный бассейн. Сейчас, когда кругом лежал снег, а вода в озере бурлила от поднимающихся пузырьков, Стайлз видел его дикую, первоначальную красоту.  
  
      Лунного света, конечно, не хватало, но прихватить с собой факел Стайлз не догадался. Стащив с себя плащ, он пошел к удобному камню, стоящему у самой воды, и лишь заметив рядом с ним чужие сапоги, он понял, что озерцо уже занято.  
  
      Из воды поднялась хорошо знакомая Стайлзу черноволосая голова, за ней показались широкие плечи, впечатляющий торс, пресс, который Стайлзу тут же захотелось потрогать, а лучше — слизать с него капельки воды. А вот поймав себя на том, что взгляд опускается по густой дорожке волос прямо в пах, Стайлз быстро отвернулся.  
  
      — Ваше величество, вам же нельзя находиться тут в одиночестве!  
  
      — Ваше высочество, — раздался сзади спокойный голос.  
  
      — Что? — Стайлз резко обернулся и чуть не уткнулся лицом в грудь Дерека.  
  
      — Я принц, а не король. Так что — ваше высочество, — Дерек наблюдал за ним с легкой улыбкой.  
  
      — Это временно, это все знают, — Стайлз поспешно отошел. — Но это не отменяет того факта, что вам нельзя ходить без охраны.  
  
      — Я, если честно, сейчас в затруднении, — судя по шороху ткани, Дерек что-то одевал, — умилиться мне такой трогательной заботе о моем благополучии, или же оскорбиться тому, что меня считают неспособным позаботиться о себе.  
  
      Стайлз подозрительно обернулся, но нет, его высочество все же соизволили натянуть штаны.  
  
      — У нас нет другого принца, приходиться заботиться о том, что есть, — Стайлз все же решился подойти поближе.   
  
      Дерек хмыкнул и покачал головой.  
  
      — У вас есть принцесса. Хотя, насколько я успел заметить, о ней ты тоже заботишься. Я благодарен за это. Я рад, что Лора сумела найти человека, который затронул ее сердце и который сумеет о ней позаботиться.  
  
      Стайлз сначала кивнул, а потом сообразил, о чем речь, и тут же замахал руками:  
  
      — Нет! Между мной и Лорой ничего нет. Я просто… ну, помогаю ей, и все.  
  
      — Правда? — Стайлз был готов поклясться, что в глазах Дерека мелькнул лукавый огонек. — Ладно, как скажешь. Ты ведь искупаться пришел? Я мешаю?  
  
      Стайлз с трудом удержался от того, чтобы согласиться. За все время это был первый раз, когда он находился один на один с Дереком, и, с одной стороны, это напрягало, но в то же время было крайне увлекательно.  
  
      — Нет. Просто я как-то не привык находиться в обществе короля, пусть и будущего. — У воды было влажно и тепло, Стайлз поколебался и расстелил плащ на земле, усевшись рядом с Дереком.  
  
      — А ты никогда не думал, что я еще и просто человек? — Дерек сидел в одних штанах, и не похоже, что ему было холодно.  
  
      Стайлз покачал головой. С этой точки зрения он Дерека никогда не оценивал. Как воина — да, как будущего короля — тоже, а вот как человека — и в голову не приходило.  
  
      — В моих жилах такая же кровь, как и в твоих, — Дерек улыбнулся, а Стайлз с трудом удержал неуместный сейчас смешок.  
  
      — Верю, — Стайлз поспешно кивнул. — Только вот людям лучше этого не знать. Король должен быть символом, он должен быть сильнее, мудрее… быть другим.  
  
      — Да, — Дерек чуть двинулся. — Только это тяжело. Быть таким, как все, и, в то же самое время, казаться иным.  
  
      — Это плата, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — За тренировки платишь болью в мышцах, за победы — кровью, а за корону — свободой.  
  
      — Скорее одиночеством, и чем дальше, тем больше его становится.   
  
      Стайлз кинул взгляд на Дерека и внезапно обнаружил, что тот как-то умудрился придвинуться — теперь они сидели фактически прижавшись к друг другу.  
  
      — Король не одинок, рядом с ним всегда как друзья, так и враги, — Стайлз ужасно не хотел замолкать, он чувствовал, как между ними снова растет то самое напряжение, как тогда на празднике.  
  
      — Только друзья и враги? А любви королю не положено? — тихо поинтересовался Дерек.  
  
      — Почему нет? Короля любят все, — Стайлз сглотнул.  
  
      — Все? — Дерек посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Любят как кого? Как короля, как символ? Или просто как человека?  
  
      — Зависит от того, кто любит, — Стайлз ответил не менее тихо.  
  
      — А как ты любишь? — Дерек подался вперед и накрыл губы Стайлза поцелуем.  
  
      Стайлз вздрогнул и в первый миг попытался отстраниться, только вот, поддавшись порыву, он сжал пальцы на волосах Дерека, притягивая его ближе и позволяя опустить себя на расстеленный плащ. Чувствовать на себе чужой вес было странно, так же как ощущать, как на поцелуи отвечают не нежные девичьи, а обветренные мужские губы, как царапает лицо щетина, и все же это было безумно сладко, хотелось продолжать и продолжать.  
  
      Дерек принялся выцеловывать Стайлзу шею, руки скользнули под рубашку, поглаживая тело. Стайлз застонал и ощутил, как к его ноге прижимается горячее доказательство того, что Дерек действительно его желает. Эта мысль обожгла как удар хлыста.  
  
      — Стой. Дерек, нет. Я не могу.  
  
      Стайлз отпихнул от себя принца и, поднявшись на ноги, кинулся вниз, обратно к лагерю. Тело горело, требуя продолжения банкета, но разум все же пересиливал.  
  
      Стайлз так торопился, что чуть не врезался в возвращающуюся из замка Лору. Его ловко перехватил один из солдат.  
  
      — Стайлз! Что с тобой? Где твой плащ? — Лора окинула его взглядом и вдруг прищурилась. — Где ты был?  
  
      — У источника, — Стайлз потер щеку, кожа все еще горела.  
  
      — Ясно, пошли со мной, — Лора властно взяла его за руку и повела куда-то.  
  
      Несмотря на то, что хозяева замка предлагали Дереку и Лоре занять их покои, принц и принцесса предпочли отказаться. Стайлз тоже не горел желанием ночевать под крышей. Замок был очень старым, от каменных стен, несмотря на жарко растопленные камины, шел холод, а по полу в соломе бегали мыши. Запах хлева, идущий от скотины, собранной на первом этаже, перекрывал запахи еды, что не делало трапезу лучше и аппетитнее.  
  
      Лишь оказавшись у жаровни и поняв, насколько он замерз, Стайлз сел в кресло и протянул руки к теплу.  
  
      — У источника ты виделся с Дереком, я права? — Лора явно пыталась быть как можно более деликатной.  
  
      — Да, — Стайлз не видел смысла отрицать.  
  
      — И он, судя по всему, сделал тебе не совсем обычное предложение?  
  
      Стайлз хмыкнул и покосился на Лору.  
  
      — Если ты говоришь о предложении переспать с ним, то да, сделал.  
  
      На лице Лоры почему-то появилось облегчение.  
  
      — Стайлз, я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Тебе ничего не угрожает. Мой брат прекрасно знает слово «нет». И если ты откажешь ему, это не будет иметь никаких последствий. Даю тебе слово. Дерек не насильник, его не прельщает принуждать людей. Так что если ты не интересуешься таким видом… любви или же хранишь кому-то верность, ты всегда можешь отказать ему.  
  
      — Подожди, то есть все это время ты знала? — Стайлз пораженно посмотрел на Лору. — Знала, что твой брат хочет меня?  
  
      — Он этого не скрывал, — Лора пожала плечами и налила в бока вина, протянув его Стайлзу.  
  
      — То есть, тот факт, что я парень… никого не смущает? — Стайлз принял бокал и сделал глоток.  
  
      Лора удивленно глянула на него.  
  
      — А разве ты не знал? Я была уверена, что ты в курсе.  
  
      — Нет, — Стайлз сжал в руках бокал, — я понятия не имел.  
  
      — Стайлз, — Лора села напротив, — мой брат с пятнадцати лет делит свое ложе как с женщинами, так и с мужчинами. Он вырос среди рыцарей, а для них это… обычно.  
  
      — Но он будущий король, Лора. Он должен жениться, оставить наследника!  
  
      — Ты сам говорил мне об Эрике Рейес, — Лора тоже налила себе вина. — Я надеюсь, мой брат осознает свой долг и сумеет взять себя в руки.  
  
      — Боже, — Стайлз прижал руку ко лбу, — я не верю, что мы это обсуждаем. Лора, ты совершенно не представляешь, каким я представлял себе Дерека.  
  
      — Я представляю, Стайлз, — Лора спокойно на него смотрела. — Это причина, по которой я очень надеялась, что ты откажешь ему. В твоих глазах мой брат — великий Король, образец чести и бесчисленных достоинств, но я слишком хорошо знаю ему цену. Быть может, когда-нибудь он станет таким, каким видишь его ты, но пока он просто человек со своими достоинствами и недостатками. Причем, последних, как и у многих, у него гораздо больше.  
  
      — Я тебе не верю, — Стайлз покачал головой. — Я не спорю, у него есть, конечно, недостатки, но не такие же!  
  
      — Стайлз, я вижу людей, я умею их понимать. А своего брата я просто знаю. Знаешь, что я вижу, глядя на тебя? Я вижу человека верного, того, кто влюбившись единожды, пронесет эту любовь через всю жизнь. Дерек не такой. Дерек влюбляется часто, но, увы, ненадолго. Его любовь быстро проходит, — Лора по-прежнему была невозмутима.  
  
      — Мы как будто о разных людях говорим. Лора, тот Дерек, о котором я читал, другой. Понимаешь, Эрика умрет через три года после свадьбы. Умрет, произведя на свет ребенка, и больше в жизни Дерека не будет ни одной женщины. Ни жены, ни любовницы, никого, — Стайлз не понимал, почему Лора не хочет услышать его.  
  
      — Дерек? Мой брат? — Лора рассмеялась. — Стайлз, Дерек не хранит верности живым и точно не станет хранить ее умершим. Для того, чтобы что-то такое случилось он, наверное, должен полюбить, но я сомневаюсь, что он на такое способен. И уж точно я не могу себе представить, каким должен быть человек, завоевавший любовь моего брата.  
  
      — Но так будет! — Стайлз отставил бокал.  
  
      — Я не знаю будущего, но знаю моего брата, Стайлз, — Лора опять стала серьезна. — Я не вижу повода обсуждать его достоинства и недостатки. Мне правда жаль, что ты попал в круг его интересов, но у тебя есть право отказать ему. Решать только тебе.  
  
      — Я не хочу, Лора, — Стайлз уткнулся лицом в ладони.  
  
      — Скажи это ему и забудь. Не терзайся, — Лора поднялась из кресла.  
  
      — Ты не поняла. Я хочу… я не против… но я не могу. И дело совсем не в том, способен ли Дерек любить или нет.  
  
      Лора вновь опустилась в кресло и взяла бокал.  
  
      — Ты все же дозрел рассказать мне правду?  
  
      — Что? — Стайлз удивленно на нее глянул. — С чего ты взяла, что я ее не говорил?  
  
      — Говорил. Ты много говорил, Стайлз. Но не о себе, — Лора вновь стала холодна. — О себе ты мне лгал. Точнее, ты солгал вначале, а потом просто промолчал, утаил. Так что, время рассказать правду пришло?  
  
      — Наверное, — Стайлз глубоко вздохнул. — Но это будет очень долго.  
  
      — Мы никуда не спешим, — Лора даже не шевельнулась.  
  
      — Ладно. Знаешь, ты меня очень удивила. Удивила тем, что не задала ни одного вопроса, и вернула мне тетрадь. И сейчас удивляешь. Неужели тебе не интересно знать о судьбе королевства, о судьбе твоего брата, твоей собственной судьбе?  
  
      — Причина этого проста, Стайлз, если бы что-то грозило королевству или моему брату, ты давно бы предупредил об этом. А моя судьба — только моя, и я хочу прожить свою жизнь, а не узнать, — Лора вновь наполнила бокалы.  
  
      — Я ведь уже говорил тебе о том, что Дерек победит? Уже весной его коронуют в столице. Если верить легендам, на его голову возложат железную корону, как на головы ваших предков.  
  
      — Это сказки, Стайлз, — Лора поморщилась, — такие же, как и о Первой Волчице.   
  
      — Возможно, — Стайлз пожал плечами, — тем более, что никаких доказательств существования этой короны нет. Говорили, что король был в ней похоронен, но пару лет назад выяснилось, что это не так.  
  
      — Как такое могло выясниться? — Лора напряглась.  
  
      — Тише, — Стайлз поднял ладони. — Король Дерек был похоронен в главном соборе, но три года назад, осенью, были очень сильные дожди, река вышла из берегов и собор, также, как и многие здания, затопило. Во время реконструкции… ну, то есть, ремонта, археологи специальной техникой проверяли захоронения и выяснили, что короля Дерека в его гробнице нет, а после того, как ее вскрыли, стало ясно, что его там и не было никогда. Так что, в чем он похоронен, мы не знаем.  
  
      — Я поняла, — Лора вернулась, — но как это относится к твоей истории?  
  
      — Ну, — Стайлз задумался, — наверное, никак. Ладно, в общем, Дерек будет коронован и благополучно женится. Лора, я должен тебя предупредить, что мой рассказ будет, наверное, не слишком веселым.  
  
      — Неважно, просто продолжай, — Лора сделала глоток вина.  
  
      — Дерек станет последним королем из вашей династии. Больше никто из Хейлов на трон не сядет.  
  
      — Но почему? Ты сказал, что Эрика подарит Дереку детей!  
  
      — Ребенка, — Стайлз кивнул, — дочку Кристину Талию Хейл, единственную наследницу своего отца. Больше детей у Дерека не будет, законных точно. Также, как и жен. Дерек будет править королевством четырнадцать лет, Лора. Четырнадцать долгих лет, которые потомки позже назовут Золотыми годами. За все это время в стране не будет войн, не будет голода, фактически не будет болезней — и все благодаря ему.  
  
      — Я с трудом в это верю, — Лора покачала головой.  
  
      Стайлз только улыбнулся.  
  
      — Это будет, поверь. Но затем Дерек умрет. Глупо и совсем не по-королевски. Его жизнь заберет обычная простуда. Кристине в тот момент едва минет одиннадцать лет, и, чтобы не допустить раскола в королевстве, ты будешь править от ее имени.  
  
      — Но я так понимаю, годы благополучия закончатся? — уточнила Лора.  
  
      Стайлз задумался.  
  
      — Знаешь, нет. Не сразу. Какое-то время все будет хорошо, но постепенно все станет… обычным. Неурожаи, болезни, нападения кочевых племен. Не страшно, но все же не так хорошо, как раньше.  
  
      Лора внимательно слушала, никак не показывая, что она думает о рассказе Стайлза. А тот продолжил:  
  
      — Когда Кристине исполнится семнадцать, с островов прибудет посольство. Среди прибывших будет кузен тамошнего короля… Стефан Стилински.  
  
      Лора удивленно посмотрела на Стайлза, утратив свою невозмутимость, а тот, сглотнув, продолжил:  
  
      — Я понятия не имею как, но им удастся встретиться и влюбиться друг в друга. Годом позже принцесса Кристина выйдет замуж за Стефана, но, вопреки традициям, сделает она это по обычаям родины супруга и коронована будет как ее королевское величество Кристина Талия Стилински. Помимо того, что мне когда-то задали доклад об этой войне, есть еще две причины, по которым я так хорошо знаю все то, что сейчас происходит, знаю судьбы всех, кто сделал хоть что-то значимое для победы Дерека, — Стайлз поднял взгляд на Лору и, глубоко вдохнув, выговорил: — Мое полное имя Дженим Стефан Стилински, я пятый принц этого королевства и шестой претендент на трон моего деда. Лора, я — один из очень многочисленных праправнуков Дерека. Во мне действительно течет его кровь.  
  
      Лора прикрыла глаза, отставила бокал и вдруг поинтересовалась:  
  
      — А какова вторая причина?  
  
      Честно говоря, Стайлз слегка растерялся, он ждал от Лоры большей эмоциональности после такой новости.  
  
      — Это… не объяснить так просто, мне нужна будет моя тетрадь.  
  
      — Хорошо, — Лора кивнула и позвала свою служанку, через пару минут бедная девушка отправилась на холод в поисках тетради Стайлза.  
  
      — Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не могу быть с Дереком? — Стайлз глотнул вина — у него пересохло в горле, да и храбрость была на исходе.  
  
      — Не совсем, — Лора вновь взяла себя в руки, — я не вижу в твоем рассказе причины.  
  
      — Лора? Что ты говоришь? Мы с ним состоим в родстве! — Стайлз ужаснулся.  
  
      — Вы с Дереком? — Лора приподняла бровь. — Сколько меж вами поколений? Сколько чужой крови за эти годы влилось в наш род? Стайлз, я даже не уверена, что могу назвать тебя Хейлом. И потом, если ты столь боишься вашего родства, какова причина? Ты собираешься рожать детей моему брату?  
  
      Стайлз хмыкнул.  
  
      — Лора, как ты себе это представляешь? И я не боюсь этого… просто так неправильно.  
  
      — Неправильно? — Лора покачала головой. — Ты сказал, что женой моего брата будет Эрика Рейес, и она же подарит ему дочь. Судя по тебе, дочь достаточно здоровую, чтобы наш род продлился. Если ты столь хорошо знаешь нашу родословную, то должен знать, что наши прабабки были родными сестрами. Дерека и Эрику разделяет всего три поколения. Их союз тебе кажется неправильным?  
  
      Стайлз задумался, а потом покачал головой.  
  
      — Лора, мне кажется, что ты сейчас пытаешься меня убедить все же лечь в постель твоего брата.  
  
      — Нет, разумеется нет. Просто я не понимаю твоих страхов. А все остальное останется лишь в твоей воле.  
  
      Служанка вернулась и с поклоном передала Стайлзу тетрадь. Лора отпустила ее, не желая, чтобы их разговор слышали чужие уши.  
  
      — Я говорил тебе, что боюсь не этого. Боюсь я совсем иного, — Стайлз листал страницы, заполненные грядущими событиями и знаниями, которые могли изменить ход истории.  
  
      — Девятнадцать лет назад мой дед дал разрешение на ремонт южного крыла дворца. Вместе со строителями туда были допущены несколько археологов, — Стайлз поднял взгляд и быстро пояснил: — Это ученые, которые занимаются изучением истории. Так вот, во время ремонта южной башни, один из этих ученых, самый молодой и неопытный, Алан Дитон, заметил небольшое расхождение в старых планах замка. Одна из стен явно была лишней. Ее кране осторожно разобрали и обнаружили за ней лестницу, ведущую в потайную комнату. Комната была совсем маленькой, и почти вся она была заставлена сундуками. В них были очень плохо сохранившиеся вещи. Одежда, книги, точно я все равно не знаю. Но главной находкой стала картина. Ее продемонстрировали моему деду, и тот категорически велел навсегда похоронить ее в стенах музея. Уничтожить ее не решились, все же до наших дней дошло очень мало портретов короля Дерека.  
  
      — Что же это должна была быть за картина? — Лора явно заинтересовалась.  
  
      — Сейчас, подожди. Когда три года назад моя учительница дала мне такое необычное задание, я, поискав информацию… ну, пусть это будет большой библиотекой, прошу, Лора, не заставляй меня объяснять, что такое интернет, — дождавшись кивка, Стайлз продолжил: — После этого я отправился в музей истории королевства. И совершенно случайно, гуляя по залам, я натолкнулся на доктора Дитона, того самого молодого ученого, только он сейчас уже совсем не молодой, и он руководит музеем. Мой вид его буквально потряс. Выяснив, кто я такой, он не только рассказал мне очень много всего о своих исследованиях, но и показал картину. Она напугала меня тогда, и еще сильнее пугает сейчас.  
  
      Стайлз вытащил сложенный лист бумаги и развернул цветной снимок картины. Та была не слишком большая, краски потускнели, но опознать нарисованных людей было несложно.  
  
      Дерек, гораздо более зрелый, чем сейчас. Полный сил мужчина на пике своих возможностей и способностей. Он сидел, привалившись спиной к дереву, и, удобно откинувшись ему на грудь, сидел мужчина, крайне похожий на Стайлза. Он держал в руках небольшую книжку и лукаво улыбался, делая вид, что не замечает, как одна рука Дерека скользнула ему под рубашку. Даже копия картины буквально излучала умиротворение и любовь. Уже не яркую вспышку, а ровное, уверенное пламя, пронесенное через года.  
  
      — А кто написал эту картину? — Лора подняла взгляд на Стайлза, а тот лишь пожал плечами.  
  
      — Хороший вопрос, только ответа на него нет. Художник не счел нужным подписаться.  
  
      — Тот ученый, он полагает, что на картине ты?  
  
      — Нет, — Стайлз покачал головой, — это было бы за гранью реальности. Эту картину нашли за несколько лет до моего рождения.  
  
      — Тогда, возможно, это кто-то из семьи Стилински? — Лора сложила бумагу.  
  
      — Тоже нет, никто из них тут не бывал до прибытия на эти берега Стефана. А он, поверь, совсем не похож на меня, ну или я на него.  
  
      — Стайлз, это может быть любой твой родич, пусть и не Стилински, — Лора прищурилась. — Что тебя пугает?  
  
      — Инициалы, — сознался Стайлз. — Художник не потрудился оставить подпись, но зато сзади на картине он написал инициалы: «DSH&JSS».  
  
      — Первые соответствуют имени Дерека, — кивнула Лора.  
  
      — А вторые — моему. Полному, в смысле, — Стайлз листал свою тетрадь.  
  
      — И ты опасаешься, что это может быть правдой? Стайлз, но так только в сказках бывает, — Лора улыбнулась, — а наша жизнь далеко не сказка, она реальна.  
  
      — Я знаю. Лора, я же говорил, я знаю все. Знаю о судьбе Айзека, знаю, например, что после окончания войны в королевство придет голод, и попытка купить еду на западе закончится тем, что наши якобы дружелюбные соседи попытаются захватить кусок приграничных территорий, считая, что мы ослаблены и не сможем сопротивляться. Зато если отправить на восток Джексона Уиттмора вместе с послами и торговцами, Империя впервые согласится торговать с нами. Причем только потому, что сэру Уиттмору удастся завоевать сердце дочери Императора. Я даже смог вспомнить Скотта! Пусть и не сразу, потому что он не будет МакКоллом. Он получит от Дерека рыцарский титул и умудрится жениться на Эллисон Арджент, внучке Джеральда. Он станет бароном. И это Скотт, обычный парень из деревни!  
  
      — И что ты хочешь этим сказать? — Лора откинулась на спинку кресла.  
  
      — То, что я понимаю, это не сказки. Это прошлое моей страны. Вы все — мое прошлое, Лора. Но эта картина преследует меня уже три года. Каждый долбанный дубовый листик и даже эта дурацкая ласточка!  
  
      — Что? — Лора напряглась. — Какая ласточка, Стайлз?  
  
      — А я не сказал? — Стайлз вытащил из тетради еще одну картинку. — Там, в листве, над их головами видно кусочек неба и летящую ласточку.  
  
      Лора сжала несчастную картинку в пальцах.  
  
      — Знаешь, Стайлз, я не знаю ответов на твои вопросы… но вот художника, написавшего эту картину, я знаю точно.  
  
      — И кто это? — Стайлз всем телом подался вперед.  
  
      — Я. На всем, что я делаю своими руками, я всегда рисую или вышиваю ласточку. Так в детстве меня звала бабушка, — Лора отложила картинку.  
  
      — То есть, это ты написала ее? — Стайлз пытался осознать сказанное Лорой.  
  
      — Нет. Я не писала ее, Стайлз. Это долгий и кропотливый труд, и заниматься этим сейчас я бы точно не стала.  
  
      — Тогда как? Когда?  
  
      — Не знаю, — Лора покачала головой. — Как бы странно это ни звучало, но этой картины просто не может быть.  
  
      — Но она есть, — Стайлз откинулся в кресле, — Лора, что мне делать?  
  
      — В каком смысле? — Лора приподняла бровь.  
  
      — С Дереком? Что мне делать, Лора?  
  
      — Я уже все тебе сказала, Стайлз, — Лора поджала губы. — Я против, но решить можешь только ты.  
  
      — Ясно. Спасибо, — Стайлз аккуратно сложил бумаги назад в тетрадь. — Думаю, мне пора идти. Спасибо, что выслушала меня.  
  
      — Не стоит меня благодарить, я ничем тебе не помогла, — Лора покачала головой.  
  
      Стайлз привычно поклонился и вышел из палатки принцессы. На улице ощутимо похолодало, хорошо еще, что бежать было недалеко.  
  
      Нырнув под гостеприимный кров, Стайлз уже привычно обнаружил отсутствие соседа. Айзек, несмотря на непогоду, бдел, проверяя посты. Поежившись от мысли о том, каково сейчас бедным солдатам, Стайлз вдруг осознал, что его единственный плащ остался у источника. И за ним стоило сходить, пока его не обнаружил кто-то еще и не присвоил себе.  
  
      Мысленно извинившись перед Айзеком, Стайлз накинул на плечи роскошный, подбитый мехом парадный плащ. Сам Лейхи его ненавидел за тяжесть и длину, но особого выбора у Стайлза все равно не было.  
  
      Он вышел из палатки, и ноги сами понесли его к шатру принца, может, Дерек оказался настолько добр, что не бросил одежду Стайлза на берегу.  
  
      Повод был глупый, но Стайлз упрямо шел.  
  
      Как ни странно, стражник у входа молча кивнул ему и посторонился. Оставалось надеяться, что принц еще не отошел ко сну.  
  
      — Ваше высочество? — Стайлз вошел внутрь.  
  
      — Стайлз? — Дерек действительно еще не спал, он сидел за столом и просматривал какие-то бумаги.  
  
      — Я хотел спросить, — Стайлз чувствовал себя необычайно глупо, учитывая, что Дерек на него даже не смотрел, лишь бросил быстрый взгляд, — не забирали ли вы мой плащ от источника?  
  
      — Забирал, он на сундуке, — Дерек указал куда-то за спину Стайлза. Обернувшись, тот и правда увидел сундук, а на нем — хорошо знакомый плащ.  
  
      — Благодарю, — Стайлз подхватил его и замер. Он просто не мог уйти, ноги не хотели двигаться.  
  
      — Что-то еще? — Дерек вновь поднял взгляд.  
  
      — Да… — Стайлз сглотнул и, подняв руку, расстегнул застежку, тяжелый плащ упал на землю.  
  
      — Стайлз, — Дерек медленно поднялся из-за стола. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что понял. У источника ты четко дал мне понять, что не хочешь этого, и я дал тебе уйти… теперь ты сам пришел ко мне, и теперь… я тебя не отпущу. Ты понимаешь?  
  
      — Да. Я не говорил, что не хочу, я сказал, что я не могу, — Стайлз отбросил остатки сомнений и решительно шагнул навстречу Дереку, вновь запуская пальцы ему в волосы и жадно целуя. Дерек не остался в долгу, не менее жарко отвечая.  
  
      Они шаг за шагом приближались к ложу принца, застеленному мехами, ненужные сейчас одежды, по ощущениям Стайлза, исчезали сами собой. Опустившись на кровать, Стайлз охотно раздвинул ноги и застонал, ощущая, как его вновь накрывает тяжелым, горячим телом, чувствуя, как Дерек собственнически клеймит его шею поцелуями, как руки, привыкшие держать меч, нежно ласкают его тело.  
  
      Стайлз наслаждался каждой секундой, отчаянно стараясь не думать. В конце концов, он же не трепетная девица, чтобы отдаваться только по любви. Да и с чего он вообще взял, что испытываемое им чувство — это именно любовь; может, просто симпатия, влечение, влюбленность? Причем, взаимная, если верить словам Лоры. Ведь сейчас, желая его, Дерек тоже по-своему влюблен, а разве можно хотеть чего-то большего? Прямо сейчас они будут вместе, а завтра… кто знает, может, завтра Стайлз проснется уже дома, в своей постели, и все это останется лишь воспоминаниями. Сладкими, чуть болезненными и с ноткой горечи.  
  
      Стайлз сильнее прогнулся и застонал, чувствуя, как Дерек осторожно входит в него. Он забыл обо всем на свете, отдаваясь ощущению наполненности, целостности. Правильности. Правильности от того, что сейчас Дерек принадлежал только ему одному. и весь остальной мир мог подождать.


	6. Эпилог

_Мой дорогой друг. Ты просил всех нас никогда не упоминать твоего имени в письмах. Я сдержу это слово. Сегодня я хочу записать все то, что долгие годы копилось в моей душе. Я хочу написать о тебе, и пусть — я знаю это точно — ты был бы против, но поступить иначе я не могу._  
  
      _За все те годы, что ты провел с нами, ты стал для меня вторым младшим братом, человеком, которому я могла всецело доверять. И я верила тебе. Верила, когда ты день за днем, как молитву повторял слова о том, что мой брат станет великим королем. Твои слова сбылись._  
  
 _Вот только мне известно то, что не узнают прочие. Своего величия мой брат никогда бы не достиг, не будь рядом тебя. За каждым его решением, что меняло судьбу нашего королевства, стоял твой совет. Ты знал недоступное всем нам и делился этим знанием лишь с ним._  
  
 _Я никогда не спрашивала, рассказал ли ты своему королю о своем истинном происхождении или же я так и осталась единственной, кто знал твою тайну._  
  
 _Когда-то я говорила тебе, что не хочу, чтобы ты был рядом с моим братом. Я ошибалась и готова признать это вновь. Ты делил с ним горе от потери нашего возлюбленного кузена, чьи голубые глаза навсегда закрылись у стен столицы. Ты разделил с ним ликование в тот день, когда голову моего брата увенчала железная корона._  
  
 _Именно тогда я и поняла свою ошибку. Тогда, когда даже вы еще считали появившееся меж вами временным, случайным, я уже видела, что меж вами родилось нечто великое и прекрасное. Уже тогда я видела в ваших глазах любовь. Любовь, равной которой мне так больше и не встретилось. Любовь, которая всегда была рядом с вами и которая хранила наше королевство._  
  
 _Я не хочу даже представлять, какой груз тебе пришлось нести на своих плечах. Ты любил моего брата, но не мог изменить предначертанного. Перешагнув через свои чувства, ты сделал то, на что я бы никогда не решилась. Именно ты сумел найти слова и убедить леди Эрику, мечтающую после смерти жениха похоронить себя в монастырских стенах, стать королевой. Лишь ты сумел уговорить Дерека встать у алтаря и принести клятву верности своей супруге._  
  
 _Я буду вечно благодарна тебе за то, что ты сделал это. За то, что на свет появилась Кристина, моя возлюбленная племянница. И только в память об этом, когда придет день, я позволю ей самой выбрать себе супруга._  
  
 _Я была единственной, кто знал о твоих страхах. Сначала ты боялся уйти, боялся, что однажды можешь вернуться домой и оставить всех нас. Но дни шли за днями, и твой страх сменился, теперь ты начал бояться остаться в мире, где не будет твоего короля._  
  
 _Мой бесценный друг, судьба была милостива к тебе. Тебе не суждено было узнать жизни без любви._  
  
 _Ты ушел от нас глубокой осенью. Никто не ждал, что дождь, под который ты попал, возвращаясь во дворец, станет причиной столь сильной лихорадки. Болезнь сожгла тебя за четыре мучительно долгих дня. Все это время рядом с тобой, не слушая возражений лекарей, был мой брат. Он до последнего верил, что ты вернешься к нему._  
  
 _Мы похоронили твое тело у корней вашего дуба. И пусть в тот день в землю мы опустили одного, но похоронили сразу двоих._  
  
 _С твоим уходом мой брат лишился свой силы, лишился веры и цели в жизни. В его глазах угас огонь. Еще три долгих месяца я наблюдала за тем, как он, будучи мертв внутри, бродит тенью по коридорам дворца._  
  
 _Я пишу эти слова, потому что хранить тайну вашей любви больше нет смысла. Мой брат покинул этот мир три дня тому назад. И я была рада этому исходу: нет муки хуже, чем наблюдать за тем, как страдает тот, кто дорог тебе, и не иметь возможности облегчить его страдания._  
  
 _Уже три дня в городе стоит тишина, наш народ оплакивает потерю своего короля, а я оплакиваю брата._  
  
 _Сегодня я намерена осуществить его последнюю волю. То, что он шепнул мне, прежде чем ты забрал его к себе, ведь именно с твоим именем на устах он издал свой последний вздох._  
  
 _Тело нашего короля, облаченное в золото и шелка, должно покоиться в соборе. Я дала нашему народу увидеть своего короля Великим. Таким, каким они его должны помнить._  
  
 _Ты, также, как и я, знаешь о том, что Дерек всегда был равнодушен к блеску золота и роскоши, что оно дает. Поэтому мой брат будет похоронен так, как пожелал бы он сам. Мы облачим его в доспехи, как и положено воину, я возложу на его голову железную корону, и мы похороним его рядом с тобой. Там, где никто никогда не найдет и не потревожит ваши могилы._  
  
 _Такова была его воля и я исполнила бы ее, даже если бы он об этом не сказал._  
  
 _Со мной будут лишь те, кто помнит и кто знал тебя. Люди, прошедшие рядом с вами долгий путь, и которые сохранят вашу тайну._  
  
 _Мой дорогой друг, я верю в милость Господа нашего. и если он действительно столь велик и милосерден, то не даст угаснуть вашей любви. Ибо есть в мире то, что должно случиться, и встречи, которые должны произойти._  
  
 _А если это все же не так, то пусть эти страницы станут памятником двум принцам. Одному — ставшему великим королем и чье имя потомки не забудут, и второму, еще не рожденному, и чье имя навеки останется тайной._  


_Любящая вас, Л._

 

 

      — Это просто невероятно! Где, ты говоришь, это нашли?  
  
      Алан Дитон положил хрупкие листы, надежно упакованные в пластик, на стол.  
  
      — В молитвеннике, принадлежащем принцессе Лоре. Это же находка столетия, ты понимаешь, что будет, когда мы это опубликуем?  
  
      — Марин, — Алан покачал головой глядя на сестру. — Ты же понимаешь, что ничто из этого не будет опубликовано без разрешения короля!  
  
      — То есть никогда, — Марин чуть поморщилась.  
  
      — Это не нам решать, — Алан чуть улыбнулся. — А пока не могла бы ты оставить мне копии, я хочу их кое-кому показать.  
  
      — Ему? — Морелл понятливо кивнула.  
  
      — Да, ему, — Алан осторожно убрал оригиналы в сейф и тщательно запер.  
  
      — Что же, не буду мешать, — Марин вышла из кабинета.  
  
      Алан взял трубку и набрал хорошо знакомый номер.  
  
      — Стайлз, здравствуй, это доктор Дитон. У меня есть одна вещь, которую я хотел бы тебе показать, не мог бы ты подъехать в музей? Меч? Да, меч подняли из запасников. Хорошо, я буду ждать тебя.

 


End file.
